


gdy pozwalam ci zakląć grawitację

by Pirania



Series: Więcej rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: - On nie jest do końca człowiekiem, wiesz? – mówi John, chociaż nie zamierzał się odzywać. – Nie jest człowiekiem, tylko siłą natury. Jak... jak grawitacja albo, albo...- Jak magia – podsuwa Charlie.- Tak, dokładnie. Jak magia. Jest tak nieunikniony, jak magia.Sherlock jest zazdrosny, John zaskakująco nie ogarnia, a Charlie ratuje sytuację.
Relationships: John Watson/Charlie Weasley, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Więcej rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	gdy pozwalam ci zakląć grawitację

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indileen (indileen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/gifts).
  * A translation of [as I let you rewrite gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520485) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Dla Indileen, oczywiście (jak mówię, że coś zrobię, to zrobię, nie trzeba mi o tym co trzy lata przypominać).
> 
> Autorka: 1electricpirate  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: tak

Najpierw John zauważa pająki.

Nie jest ich jakoś szczególnie dużo, ale jednak to nieco dziwne, że zdecydowały się na wyścigi zbiegać po schodach, podczas gdy on wchodzi na górę do mieszkania. Nie zauważyłby ich, gdyby jednego nie zdeptał ze chrzęstem.

Zdumiony, idzie wzdłuż niezbyt pokaźnego, lecz nieprzerwanego strumienia pająków po schodach i przez salon w stronę kuchni. (Kto by pomyślał, że mają w mieszkaniu tyle pająków? Być może czas na kompleksowe wiosenne porządki. Albo nawet na wizytę specjalisty).

\- Co do... – mruczy John, potrząsając głową. Wyskoczył tylko na zakupy, ale w czasie jego krótkiej nieobecności kuchenny stół zmienił się w prowizoryczne terrarium. Dziesięć ropuch – każda innego gatunku – mruga spod ciepłej lampki.

John gapi się na ropuchy. Ropuchy odwzajemniają jego spojrzenie.

\- Sherlock? – woła John, nie odrywając wzroku od zwierząt. – Sherlock? Co się dzieje?

A potem jedna z ropuch niepewnie przestępuje z łapki na łapkę. John dostrzega błysk białej skorupki jajka i czuje lodowate zimno w żołądku.  
\- Kurwa jebana mać – klnie i upuszcza siatki z Tesco na ziemię. Grzebie w kieszeni, szukając różdżki, i, ostrożnie zbliżając się do terrarium, krzyczy ile sił w płucach:  
\- SHERLOCKU HOLMESIE, MASZ RUSZYĆ TYŁEK I PRZYJŚĆ TU W TEJ CHWILI – a jego ton sugeruje, że tym razem naprawdę nie żartuje. Teleportuje ropuchy jedną po drugiej i ma nadzieję, że posyła je na najbliższe bagna. John nigdy się nie dowie, skąd Sherlock wytrzasnął dziesięć przedstawicieli różnych gatunków ropuch w ciągu piętnastu minut, ale teraz ma większe problemy na głowie.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzeszczy Sherlock, w końcu wkraczając do kuchni. – Gdzie są ropuchy? Czy ty wiesz, jak trudno jest dostać dziesięć różnych gatunków w Londynie?

John ignoruje go, bo zbiera jajka (dziesięć jajek, dobry boże, czy on próbował spowodować apokalipsę?!) i kładzie je na blacie kuchennym.

\- Nie wolno ci tego robić, Sherlock. Nie możesz bawić się czymś, czego nie rozumiesz! Nie masz pojęcia, co robisz.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, _doktorze Watsonie_ , ale doskonale wiem, co robię – prycha Sherlock z irytacją i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. – To się nazywa eksperyment i wiem, że ten koncept nie jest ci obcy, więc nie udawaj, że nie rozpoznajesz eksperymentu, kiedy go widzisz.  
\- Sherlock, po raz ostatni, nie masz, do cholery, _pojęcia, z czym się mierzysz_.  
\- To zupełna nieprawda. Przeprowadziłem research.  
\- Akurat! Przeczytałeś dwie książki – _być może_ – i to akurat wiem, bo to moje książki!  
John wyciąga wiaderko spod zlewu i rozbija do niego pierwsze jajko. Do wiaderka, z cichym plaśnięciem, spada embrion, który zdecydowanie nie jest ptasi.

\- Jezu. – John wstrzymuje oddech. - Od kiedy przeprowadzasz ten mały eksperyment?!  
\- Od kilku dni – mówi oględnie Sherlock i zagląda do wiaderka, wyraźnie wbrew sobie zafascynowany. – Przeniosłem je tutaj. Pomyślałem, że przyda im się trochę światła słonecznego.  
\- Od kilku dni – jęczy John z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – _Od kilku dni_ usiłujesz wyhodować bazyliszki w naszym mieszkaniu. Sherlock, czy ty masz _jakiekolwiek pojęcie_ , co mogłoby się stać, gdyby się wykluły?  
Rozbija kolejne jajko, a potem jeszcze jedno, podczas gdy stojący obok Sherlock wydaje z siebie niezadowolone dźwięki.  
\- Nie możesz naprawdę wierzyć, że z tych jajek wyklułyby się wielkie węże, zabijające spojrzeniem, John. To niemożliwe. A nawet idiotyczne.  
Zawartość ostatniego jajka spada do wiaderka. John stawia je na stole, wyciąga różdżkę i podpala jego zawartość  
\- Ostrożnie, John! – strofuje go Sherlock, szybko odsuwając z linii strzału inny eksperyment. John ma to gdzieś. W jego krwi buzują adrenalina, wściekłość i strach. Płomień wypluwa z siebie różowe, fioletowe i zielone iskry, ale to _coś_ na dnie wiadra nie wydaje się płonąć. John widzi, jak stworzenia drgają i skręcają się w płomieniach, ale nie zmieniają koloru i kształtu ani nie tracą masy. Ogień liże je ostrożnie, ale chyba nie wyrządza im żadnej krzywdy. John zaczyna panikować.  
\- Sherlock – zaczyna bardzo powoli, ale niezbyt spokojnie. – Sherlock, muszę w tej chwili wiedzieć, że rozumiesz, co niemal zrobiłeś.  
Sherlock prycha z oburzeniem.  
\- Koncept, że istota zwykłego kurczaka może zostać zmieniona tylko dlatego, że jajko wysiedziała zwyczajna ropucha, że kurczak zmienia się wtedy w straszliwego węża, wydawała mi się na tyle nieprawdopodobna, że wymagała eksperymentu. Chciałem _sprawdzić_. - Brzmi jak dziesięciolatek.  
\- Nie wolno ci _sprawdzać_ takich rzeczy, Sherlock. Musisz zacząć mi wierzyć, kiedy mówię, że coś jest niebezpieczne, a już _szczególnie_ , kiedy mówię, że nie jesteś w stanie kontrolować takich eksperymentów.  
\- Trudno mi uwierzyć, że jakiekolwiek stworzenie może być aż tak złe, John. To tylko _zwierzęta_.  
\- Nieprawda, Sherlock. To nie są po prostu zwierzęta, to potwory. Takie, którymi starszy się dzieci. Istoty z baśni, z koszmarów sennych; zawistne, potężne i niesamowicie _sprytne_. Są niebezpieczne, Sherlock. Prawdziwie niebezpieczne – nie tak, jak lubisz, wiesz, pościgi w bocznych uliczkach, wyciągane znikąd noże i sytuacje, które można przewidzieć i wykręcić się z nich, kiedy tylko się chce. Mówię o takim niebezpieczeństwie, którego nikt nie jest w stanie kontrolować, które stanowi zagrożenie dla całego miasta, a nawet kraju.  
Ogień w wiadrze wygasa. John zagląda do środka i wzdycha. W środku nadal skręcają się embriony bazyliszka.  
\- Jezu – mamrocze, rozglądając się rozpaczliwie i zastanawiając, co robić. Sherlock ponownie zagląda do wiadra i ma czelność wyglądać na zainteresowanego, a nie na zmartwionego, że niemal dał piekłu zaatakować mieszkańców Londynu... nie wspominając już o ich własnym mieszkaniu.

\- Fascynujące – mruczy i wyciąga dłoń, żeby dotknąć jednego z embrionów palcem. John chwyta jego ramię i odciąga siłą.

\- Musimy wymyślić, jak się ich pozbyć – warczy. – Jezu, przecież ty prawie...

\- Książka zdawała się sugerować, że jakimś cudem zabija je krzyk koguta – mówi Sherlock takim tonem, jakby komentował wyjątkowo przyjemną pogodę.

\- Och! – Dni, które John spędził nad książkami o opiece nad magicznymi zwierzętami, nagle do niego wracają. – OCH! _Accio miotełka do kurzu pani Hudson!_ – woła. Miotełka z piór wlatuje do mieszkania prosto do jego ręki. Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nią.

Wyrwanie pióra z miotełki to kwestia sekund. Minutę zajmuje przetransformowanie pióra w koguta. John trzyma go niezdarnie pod prawym ramieniem, a różdżką trzymaną w lewej dłoni usiłuje go rozdrażnić na tyle, żeby zapiał.

Po kilku stresujących minutach kogut robi, co do niego zależy. Przy pierwszych dźwiękach przeszywającego uszy krzyku potworne _stworzenia_ w wiadrze wydają z siebie przerażający wrzask i, skręcając się, znikają w chmurze dymu.

\- Dzięki, _kurwa_ , bogu – wzdycha John. Obaj wbijają wzrok w wiadro i aż podskakują, słysząc głośne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Sherlock?! John?! Co to za hałasy?!

\- Nic się nie dzieje, pani Hudson! – woła John, posyłając Sherlockowi spojrzenie, które – ma nadzieję – mówi: „To twoja wina, kretynie, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, do czego niemal doprowadziłeś”.

\- Przepraszamy, pani Hudson – dodaje Sherlock przez ramię i mruży oczy, patrząc krnąbrnie na Johna.

\- Trochę ciszej, chłopcy. Nie chcę, żeby sąsiedzi się skarżyli.

\- Oczywiście, pani Hudson.

Czekają, aż kroki pani Hudson ucichną na dole. John wysyła koguta na wieś, czemu towarzyszy błysk światła, zaniepokojony skrzek i kilka wirujących w powietrzu piór.

\- Nigdy więcej, Sherlock – mówi najpoważniejszym głosem, na jaki go stać. – Nigdy więcej. Słyszysz? Złamię moją różdżkę na pół. Wytnę _to coś_ z twojej skóry. _Odejdę_. _Nigdy_ więcej nie rób niczego takiego, nie beze mnie, nie bez pytania, nie bez _pomyślenia o konsekwencjach_. Zrozumiałeś?

Sherlock gniewnie unosi podbródek.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

\- Załóżmy się – grozi John. – Po prostu się załóżmy. Powiedziałem ci na samym początku – mogę bez tego żyć i mogę żyć bez ciebie. Mogę i zrobię to, jeśli będę musiał. Powiedziałem ci, że odkrywamy to razem i mówiłem poważnie. _Razem_. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne, zbyt nieprzewidywalne, żebyś sam się tym zajmował.

Sherlock prycha. John natychmiast zaciska pięści na kołnierzyku jego koszuli i siłą ściąga go w dół, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie. Przestań. Natychmiast przestań. Magia _to nie nauka_ , Sherlock. Nie jest przewidywalna. Nie nagina się do woli mugoli, ledwie nagina się do woli czarodziejów. I do tego służy. Nie jesteś w stanie jej kontrolować. Ja ledwie umiem ją kontrolować, a ja jestem bardzo, _bardzo_ dobry. I mówię tu o wszystkim, od zaklęć, poprzez duchy, do magicznych zwierząt. To niebezpieczne, nieprzewidywalne i jest to jedyna rzecz na całym świecie, w której jestem _lepszy_ od ciebie.

\- Bzdura – warczy Sherlock, wyrywając swój kołnierzyk z uścisku Johna. – Mówisz bzdury.

\- Co? Niby jak? No powiesz, wyjaśnij, _jakim cudem_ mogę opowiadać bzdury w tym temacie.

\- Na przykład jesteś też ode mnie lepszy w rugby. Chociaż to może być tylko kwestia postury i doświadczenia.

Johnowi opada szczęka i przez chwilę tylko się na niego gapi, aż w końcu z jego ust wyrywa się szalony, rozpaczliwy i bolesny śmiech.

Sherlock się uśmiecha. To bardzo delikatny uśmiech, który chowa się w zakamarkach jego oczu i tylko lekko wygina kąciki warg. Przeprosiny kryją się w skinięciu głową i opuszczeniem dłoni, dotąd obronnie podniesionej.

\- Dobra – mówi John, kiedy śmiech zamiera. Z trudem łapie dech i potrząsa głową, myśląc o szaleństwie, którym stało się jego życie. – No dobra.

Nawet większym dowodem wyrzutów sumienia Sherlocka jest fakt, że sam czyści wiadro, nie marudząc, żeby John po prostu posprzątał bałagan jednym ruchem różdżki, a potem nawet przygotowuje herbatę. Z wykorzystaniem imbryka. John całuje go w czubek ucha i bez słów zgadzają się, by zostawić tę kwestię za nimi (poza wzrokiem, ale nigdy poza myślami) jeszcze przed obiadem.

*

Mroczne Dni zdarzają się rzadziej. To może być zbieg okoliczności, ale John lubi myśleć, że ma z tym coś wspólnego, że jakimś cudem jego obecność wpłynęła na częstotliwość, z którą nastroje Sherlocka zmieniają otaczające ich powietrze w smołę.

To jednak nie znaczy, że Mroczne Dni nigdy się nie zdarzają.

Ten konkretny wieczór jest duszny, zalany złotym słońcem upału późnego lipca. John czuje smołę w powietrzu jeszcze zanim przestępuje przez próg. Wspina się po siedemnastu stopniach i zastaje nagiego Sherlocka, leżącego na ziemi, z nasadami dłoni przyciśniętymi do oczu.

Po tylu miesiącach nie próbuje go z tego wyciągać. Wie, że nawet gdyby siłą zmusił Sherlocka do otwarcia oczu, mógłby równie dobrze być niewidzialny. Czuje udrękę płynącą z umysłu Sherlocka; każda ciężka fala szarpie włoski na jego skórze jak zrywany plaster. John nienawidzi tych dni, tych lepkich, dusznych dni, kiedy wszystko zmienia się w smołę. Nic nie karmi jego dręczącego przekonania o własnej bezużyteczności (zazwyczaj jest całkiem dobry w ignorowaniu go) tak. jak widok Sherlocka – jego Sherlocka – zagubionego we własnej głowie, niezdolnego do zniesienia najdelikatniejszego dotyku, a jednocześnie rozpaczliwie pragnącego stymulacji.

Tego konkretnego wieczoru John nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej – nie jest w stanie pomyśleć o niczym więcej – poza westchnięciem, odłożeniem zakupów w kuchni, zdjęciem własnych ubrań i zwinięciem się w kłębek u boku Sherlocka w swojej drugiej skórze. Kładzie się w złocistej plamie słońca jako wielki, bury kot i czeka.

Znacznie później, gdy słońce już zaszło, a podłoga wystygła, budzą go długie, smukłe palce, wsuwające się w futro za jego uszami. John, którego senny umysł nadal w przeważającej mierze należy do kota, przeciąga się i mruczy. Palce się zaciskają, a Sherlock się przysuwa i kuli się wokół rysia-Johna, jego Johna, zawsze u jego boku.

Gdy Sherlock wciska twarz w sierść rysia, rozlega się cichy szloch. Zaalarmowany John zamierza się z powrotem przemienić, ale ledwie ta myśl pojawia się w jego głowie, napięte jak stalowy pręt ramiona Sherlocka zaciskają się wokół niego i słyszy:

\- Nie, proszę, zostań, zostań tak teraz, proszę, John – I brzmi to tak rozpaczliwie, że to boli. John czuje ból w brzuchu, w którym najwyraźniej mieszka jego serce. Nie przemienia się z powrotem, ryś mruczy kojąco, a podziękowanie Sherlocka jest kolejnym szlochem. Sherlock wciska usta w sierść, jego ramiona zaciskają się mocniej, a palce wbijają w skórę.

Otaczające ich powietrze nadal jest gęste, ciężkie i czarne, ale John skupia się na miarowych ruchach klatki piersiowej Sherlocka, na dopasowaniu od jej unoszenia się i opadania swoich własnych oddechów i, powoli, powoli, ramiona Sherlocka rozluźniają się, a John czuje, że smoła się cofa. Powietrze zmienia się w melasę, potem w olej, i przez chwilę, długą, długą chwilę, zdają się płynąć, dryfować pod wodą, aż w końcu napięcie znika z ciała Sherlocka, a ten pada na podłogę – wykończony, ale znów świadom otoczenia.

John jest obok w ułamku sekundy. Bierze go w ludzkie ramiona, na ludzkie kolana i tuli go, odsuwając sklejone potem włosy z lepkiej twarzy, którą tak bardzo kocha.

\- John. - Głos Sherlocka jest ochrypły – John zastanawia się, czy wcześniej wrzeszczał – a imię prawie że wypada spomiędzy zmęczonych, spierzchniętych warg.

\- Cześć – odpowiada łagodnie, ugładzając jego włosy. – Straciłem cię na chwilę, co?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale zaciska szczęki. John wie, że wynika to nie z gniewu, lecz z mimowolnego lęku.

\- Już ci mówiłem, Sherlock, pamiętasz? Zawsze do mnie wracasz, nieważne, dokąd się udajesz. Zawsze wracasz i zawsze wrócisz. A jeśli nie będziesz w stanie, sam przyprowadzę cię z powrotem.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz – odpowiada Sherlock, a niedowierzanie marszczy mu brwi. – Naprawdę wierzysz, że jesteś w stanie.

To nie pytanie, ale John i tak odpowiada.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzę.

Gdy tym razem imię Johna opuszcza usta Sherlocka, brzmi jak modlitwa.

*

\- Ha. – John spogląda w zaskoczeniu na srebrzystą łasicę, która wyskakuje z czubka jego różdżki i radośnie hasa po pokoju.

\- John, naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś do opisania własnego procesu myślowego używał słów zamiast monosylab godnych jaskiniowca, do których jesteś tak przywiązany. Do szału mnie doprowadza rozszyfrowywanie, co próbujesz przekazać takim stęknięciem. – Słowa Sherlocka są kąśliwe, ale jego ton – przyjazny. Obserwuje patronusa z głodem w oczach.

\- Och, zamknij się. Po prostu myślałem, że od czasu szkoły uległ zmianom – odpowiada John. – W przypadku niektórych ludzi zmieniają się dość często. Ale mój zawsze był łasicą.

\- Hmmm – odpowiada Sherlock (a John przewraca oczami z powodu tych podwójnych standardów). Jego wzrok podąża za łasicą, która eksploruje pokój, a potem zatrzymuje się, ostrożna i czujna. – Myślałem, że bardziej będzie przypominać twoją formę animagiczną. Albo że będzie wręcz z nią identyczny.

\- Sądzę, że w przypadku większości ludzi tak jest. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, to dość zaawansowana magia. Większość osób nigdy nie znajdzie się w potrzebie wyczarowania patronusa, a jeszcze mniej zostanie animagami. Nauczyłem się tego tylko dlatego, że pod koniec piątego roku miałem już opanowany materiał z zaklęć do klasy siódmej włącznie i profesor Flitwick nie wiedział, co innego mi zadać. A animagiem zostałem, bo pozwolono mi spędzić lato w Hogwarcie i prowadzić badania z profesor McGonagall.

\- Hmmm – powtarza Sherlock, najwyraźniej bardziej zainteresowany obserwowaniem srebrzystej, prześwitującej łasicy, która czyści futerko, siedząc na wysłużonym egzemplarzu „Gray’s Anatomy”. - I to ma niby pokonać najniebezpieczniejsze stworzenie na planecie?

\- Nie „ma niby”. To właśnie robi. A raczej mogłoby – może lepiej tak to ująć.

Sherlock, wyraźnie nieprzekonany, spogląda raz to na otwartą książkę, leżącą na swoich kolanach, raz to na srebrzystego patronusa Johna, który skacze dookoła.

\- Jest taka mała...

\- Sherlock, na pewno słyszałeś, że rozmiar nie ma znaczenia?

Oczywiście, dowcip Johna przechodzi niezauważony. Srebrzysty nos drga (John uważa, że lekceważąco), łasica zrywa się z okładki książki i kładzie się na karku Johna. Jest ciepła i miękka –czuje wyraźnie jej ciężar, mimo pozornej eteryczności.

\- Kontrolujesz ją? – pyta Sherlock, zerkając na różdżkę w palcach Johna.

\- Nie świadomie – wyjaśnia. Wolną ręką gładzi sierść łasicy; jej futerko jest miękkie i jedwabiste, a głowa – zaskakująco mocna.

\- Interesujące. Czujesz ją? Mógłbyś kontrolować, gdybyś się skupił?

John wzrusza ramionami i koncentruje się na delikatnym strumieniu magii płynącym między jego różdżką a patronusem, obecnie pełniącym rolę żywego szalika. Łasica, znów czujna, podrywa głowę. John uśmiecha się szeroko i nakazuje jej ruszyć przez pokój – patronus go słucha, galopuje przez powietrze i zwija się w kłębek na kolanach Sherlocka. Jednak zamiast radosnego, głodnego zachwytu, do którego John przywykł, gdy demonstruje zaklęcia, na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się niedowierzanie. Detektyw wyciąga długie palce do łasicy, która znów czyści sobie futerko; zamiast ją pogładzić, przechodzą przez nią na wylot.

\- Nie czuję jej – mówi z niezadowoleniem. – Nic nie czuję, może tylko ciepłe powietrze.

\- Ha – powtarza John. Uśmiecha się, widząc buntownicze spojrzenie Sherlocka, i przywołuje łasicę na jedno ostatnie głasknięcie, a potem szepcze „Finite Inctantatem” i łasica rozpływa się w smudze dymu. Sherlock, oczywiście, nadal się dąsa, że nie mógł zebrać danych. John przewraca oczami.

\- Sherlock, ty nawet nie powinieneś jej widzieć. Większość mugoli nie byłaby w stanie.

\- Nie cierpię tego słowa – mruczy Sherlock. Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i wygląda jak przerośnięty dzieciak w jedwabnym szlafroku. John wbrew sobie czuje falę czułości do tego wkurzającego faceta. Podnosi się z krzesła i staje nad Sherlockiem, skulonym w rogu kanapy.

\- Chodź, ty straszny mugolu. Będziesz mógł pogłaskać coś innego i akurat jestem _pewien_ , że to poczujesz.

Sherlock marszczy nos i kolejny raz sięga do okropnych monosylab godnych jaskiniowca.

\- Uch, John, naprawdę? To była fatalna lubieżna insynuacja, nawet jak na twoje godne pożałowania standardy.

(Monosylaby nie mają szans z tym człowiekiem. Niestety. John pogodził się z tym wiele miesięcy temu).

\- Zamknij się, dupku, i chodź się bzykać.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie niezadowolone burknięcie, ale wstaje z kanapy i chętnie rusza za nim do sypialni, a jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka, to czyny znaczą zwykle więcej niż słowa.

*

\- Wiesz co, nie musisz zawsze być taki niegrzeczny w stosunku do innych. Umarłbyś, gdybyś czasem był uprzejmy?

\- Uprzejmość, John, to maska, za którą ludzie chowają swoje prawdziwe uczucia. W moim fachu uprzejmość może zrobić więcej złego niż dobrego. Lepiej wybić ich z rytmu i zobaczyć, jacy są naprawdę.

\- Niektórzy ludzie naprawdę są po prostu... uprzejmi.

\- Jest ich coraz mniej, zapewniam cię. Co komu daje fałszywa grzeczność?

\- Przyjaciół, Sherlock. Sojuszników. Ludzi, którzy staną u twego boku i zabezpieczą tyły.

\- Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół, John. Mam ciebie.

\- To bardzo miłe, ale ja jestem tylko jedną osobą, Sherlock. Możesz mieć więcej niż jednego przyjaciela.

\- Jeśli kiedyś przydadzą mi się inni przyjaciele, zdobędę ich. Naprawdę tak często potrzebujesz innych ludzi?

\- No... Tak, Sherlock. Człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą.

\- Mimo że zapewniam ci niebezpieczeństwa, zagadki i, biorąc pod uwagę ostatni zwrot w naszej relacji, seks? Czujesz się niespełniony? Nadal potrzebujesz innych ludzi?

\- Sherlock... To nie jest kwestia spełnienia. To kwestia istnienia ludzi, z którymi możesz dzielić swoje życie. Lubię mieć ludzi dookoła siebie. Myślę, że ty też lubisz, po prostu nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Co zrobiłbyś bez pani Hudson, Lestrade’a albo nawet Donovan czy Andersona? Od tych wszystkich ludzi coś dostajesz.

\- Johnie Watsonie, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś wspomnisz Donovan i Andersona w tym samym procesie myślowym co słowo „przyjaciel”, nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę.

\- No dobrze, trochę przesadziłem, ale chyba rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

\- Nie, raczej nie. Jesteś nie tylko fascynujący, lecz także przygotowujesz mi herbatę, zamawiasz jedzenie i chowasz w nim tabletki nasenne, jeśli uważasz, że zbyt długo nie odpoczywałem. Tak, wiem, że to robisz i wolałbym, żebyś nie robił, ale chyba czasem jestem cię w stanie zrozumieć. Masz pistolet i umiesz go używać. Masz też różdżkę i jej też umiesz używać. Czego jeszcze miałbym chcieć? Nie, nie potrzebuję innych ludzi, ale jeśli ty, jak twierdzisz, tak, to bardzo proszę, nie krępuj się.

\- Na miłość boską, nie sugeruję poliamorii, Sherlock. Mówię tylko, że nie musisz się wściekać na kogoś, kto po prostu jest dla mnie miły. Była mężatką, sam widziałeś jej obrączkę. I wykonywała swoją _pracę_. Była pielęgniarką, jest od tego, żeby pomóc komuś, kto krwawi.

\- Jej mąż jest cudzołożnikiem i uznała, że może się odegrać, uwodząc miłego ekslekarza wojskowego. I było to ledwie zadrapanie. Zawsze się upierasz, żeby widzieć w ludziach dobro, nawet jeśli ono ledwie tam jest. Nie wiem, jak ty to znosisz.

\- Żyło mi się o wiele weselej, kiedy wierzyłem w to, co w ludziach najlepsze, dopóki nie udowodniono mi, że jest inaczej. A potem pojawiłeś się ty i rozwiewasz moje złudzenia w ułamku sekundy. Och, do diabła, Sherlock, chodzi mi tylko o to, że nie musisz systematycznie rozkładać na kawałeczki każdej osoby, którą spotkasz.

\- Dobrze. Postaram się powstrzymać. Skończyliśmy? Muszę się zająć eksperymentem.

\- Niech będzie. Sherlock...

\- Tak, John?

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

\- Tak mi mówiłeś.

\- Okej. Dobrze. No już, idź do eksperymentu.

*

Ludzie często pytają Johna, jakim cudem może znieść Sherlocka przez cały czas, codziennie, dzień po dniu. Nawet ludzie, którzy nie wiedzą, że także każdą noc spędza u boku Sherlocka, nierzadko odciągają go na bok, nie próbując nawet być subtelni. Zdarza się to w kawiarniach, pociągach, na miejscach zbrodni, a raz, co pamiętne, w metrze. Nawet nie tyle szepczą, co syczą:

\- Nie wiem, jak ty to znosisz, jak możesz znieść jego, musisz mieć cierpliwość godną świętego.

John zwykle ich ignoruje. Wykręca się z niewygodnych rozmów niezobowiązującymi chrząknięciami, poderwaniem głowy i ruchem ramion, z którego zrobił niemal sztukę; tego, który oznacza jednocześnie: „Co, ja? Ja jestem zupełnie zwyczajny” i „To nic wielkiego”, i „Masz rację, to okropne, wiem, przepraszam, on jest okropny”, i „Jestem John Watson, wytrzymam wszystko”, a tak naprawdę nie oznacza niczego – poza szybką i prostą drogą ucieczki.

Nie jest świętym. Nie ma nawet szczególnie dużej cierpliwości. Sherlock jest koszmarny, jest demonem z piekieł, zesłanym na świat po to, żeby uczynić życie Johna odrobinę zbyt trudnym, zbyt bolesnym i zbyt chaotycznym, niż to możliwe do zniesienia. Sherlock jest potworny nawet kiedy się już bzykają, kiedy dzielą jeden pokój, kiedy John z własnej woli zdradza swoją ostatnią tajemnicę i wyciąga dłonie w których trzyma swoją duszę. W chlebaku nadal leżą palce stóp, w szufladzie na warzywa – mózgi (dokładnie trzy), a na dnie ulubionego kubka Johna pleśń właśnie zaczyna budować zaawansowaną cywilizację. Sherlock uznał za swoją życiową misję przewertowanie wszystkich podręczników Johna w poszukiwaniu najboleśniejszych, najtrudniejszych, najmniej przyjemnych zaklęć, jakie pokazano w materiałach dla nastolatków, i zażądał, by John zaprezentował mu je z wszystkimi szczegółami. Jest roszczeniowy, małostkowy, chciwy i nieprzyjemny, i John zwykle się z tym godzi, ale nawet jego możliwości mają swoje granice.

Najgorszą rzeczą, absolutnie najgorszą ze wszystkich jest to, że Sherlock, który umie czytać w ludziach jak w książce, za żadne skarby nie wie, kiedy posunął się odrobinę za daleko, kiedy to, co złe przeważyło (chwilowo) nad tym, co dobre, choćby o jeden gram. Dalej więc nalega, marudzi, błaga i jęczy, a John nie jest w stanie nie słuchać i zwyczajnie się mści. I nagle w powietrzu latają słowa o wiele ostrzejsze, niż John by sobie tego życzył, a oczy Sherlocka lśnią okrutnie i zimno, tak jak lśnią tylko wtedy, kiedy podłością próbuje zamaskować ból.

John tego nie znosi. Nie może znieść, że pozwala zapędzić się w sytuacje, w których traci cierpliwość; nie może znieść, że Sherlock będzie naciskać i naciskać, i naciskać, aż zostają tylko ciosy; że oczy Sherlocka lśnią światłem zimniejszym niż światło księżyca.

Żenująco dużo czasu zajmuje mu obmyślenie strategii działania.

Kłócą się, bo on wybucha; bo w końcu wyrzuca z siebie coś, czego tak naprawdę nie myśli, a Sherlock, który umie być tylko sobą, wstępuje na ring zaraz za nim. John Watson, jeśli musi, klnie tak, że marynarze zakrywaliby uszy – ale ryś nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa.

Następnym razem czuje, że zaraz wybuchnie i powie coś zaskakująco jadowitego, gdy wracają ze śledztwa, podczas którego drobne niedopatrzenie Sherlocka pozwoliło przestępcy zabić się, zanim dotarła do niego policja – a ze sobą zabrał cały motyw. Sherlock wyrzuca z siebie wielosylabowe, obraźliwe słowa, klnie na wszystko – od twarzy Andersona, aż do dzieci Lestrade’a, a w międzyczasie ma też coś do powiedzenia o powolnym myśleniu Johna. John, który przed chwilą widział, jak piękny dzwudziestotrzylatek strzela sobie w twarz, zdecydowanie nie ma na to nastroju.

Kiedy tylko wchodzą do 221B, mocnym krokiem wkracza do sypialni i się przemienia. Wskakuje na łóżko i zwija się w kłębek po swojej stronie, zakrywając pyszczek łapami.

\- Przysięgam, to wygląda tak, jakbyś chodził z zamkniętymi oczami i zasłoniętymi uszami. Nie wiem, jak ty to możesz znieść, taką nieustanną głupotę. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Czy ty w ogóle zauważasz, jaka nuda panuje w twoim malutkim... John? – Sherlock wpada do sypialni, już rozpinając koszulę, bez wątpienia w oczekiwaniu na tradycyjne Bzykanko Po Śledztwie (John stwierdza, że to zdecydowanie _nie_ będzie miało dziś miejsca), ale widok dużego dzikiego kota na miejscu Johna zatrzymuje go w pół kroku. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

\- Och, jesteś na mnie _zły_ – prycha. John decyduje się zaszczycić tę dedukcję warknięciem. – Jesteś na mnie zły, jesteś tak zły, że niemal się gotujesz, ale zamiast o tym powiedzieć, ukrywasz się w skórze kota. Bardzo _dojrzale_ , John. Myślałem, że jesteś odważniejszy.

Z kolejnym warknięciem, wydobywającym się gdzieś głęboko z gardła, John wyciąga się na boku, tyłem do stojącego w drzwiach nieznośnego mężczyzny, który jakimś cudem w środku kłótni zawsze daje radę wyglądać na jeszcze piękniejszego niż zazwyczaj.

\- Dobrze – parska Sherlock, rozsiewając ubrania na ziemi i wciągając na siebie spodnie od piżamy z siłą nieco większą, niż ta czynność wymaga. - Dobrze. Zostań tak, John, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Znudzisz się za kwadrans i będziesz żałował, że nie zawalczyłeś jak mężczyzna, zamiast chować się jak tchórz. – Narzuca na siebie czerwony, jedwabny szlafrok i wypada z pokoju. John w duchu przewraca oczami i, ziewając, wyciąga się na łóżku. Sherlock, oczywiście, zapomniał, że w tej formie John jest równie mocno sobą, co kotem – a nawet dzikie koty uwielbiają drzemki.

(Później ze snu wyrywa go Sherlock, który wyraźnie stracił rezon. Ostre rysy zapadły się w sobie, a srebrne oczy łypią na niego żałośnie zza czarnych włosów – nawet zwykle niepokorne loki wydają się pokonane. John wzdycha, przybiera swoją zwykłą formę i przysuwa się bliżej, by Sherlock mógł przytulić się do niego plecami.

\- To nie była twoja wina – mruczy John w kark Sherlocka. - Nie twoja wina.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale leżą razem w ciszy, aż oddech Sherlocka wyrównuje się pod czułym, nieugiętym dotykiem jego dłoni.)

*

John już nie śni o pustyni.

To nie pustynię widzi pod powiekami, kiedy z krzykiem budzi się w środku nocy, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Nie widzi też rozczłonkowanych ciał przyjaciół albo twarzyczki dziecka, które zaraz porwie mina, albo nieskończonego pola maku, tonącego w morzu krwi.

Sherlock budzi go, kiedy strach łapie go w swoje szpony – bez zapowiedzi, bez szans na zapobieżenie mu albo zapomnienie. John wraca do świata jawy i próbuje ukryć przerażenie, bo twarz, którą napotykają jego otwarte oczy, jest tą samą, którą widzi, gdy oczy ma zamknięte.

John nadal śni o eksplozjach; nadal śni o krwi; nadal śni o rozpaczy, o strachu, o stracie. Zmieniło się tło – z piasku, pustych przestrzeni i surowych gór na ulice Londynu. Każde dziecko, na którego śmierć patrzy, każda zmasakrowana twarz, którą widzi, każda osoba, której nie udaje mu się ocalić – wszystko jest Sherlockiem.

*

Zrobił im się z tego rytuał. W każdy czwartek (pomijając okazjonalne, a nieuchronne odstępstwa na rzecz ganiania za zabójcami, złodziejami i seryjnymi mordercami) Sherlock przerywa Johnowi, cokolwiek ten robi (albo nie robi), i siłą, nie zwracając uwagi na jakiekolwiek protesty, zaciąga go do Dziurawego Kotła. Obaj zamawiają po kuflu piwa kremowego (Sherlock wyhodował sobie nowe, nieco mniej niepokojące uzależnienie), siadają razem w najdalszym kącie i _obserwują_.

W tym celu Sherlock wymusił na nim zakupienie dwóch codziennych szat – jednej w zwykłej, nierzucającej się w oczy czerni (dla Johna) i drugiej o barwie dekadenckiego, głębokiego fioletu (Sherlock zaczął o nią błagać niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym ją ujrzał). John zmniejsza je zaklęciem i trzyma w tylnej kieszeni spodni, na wypadek konieczności wmieszania się w tłum bez ostrzeżenia (usiłował protestować, że szaty w kolorze głębokiego fioletu są nieco zbyt ostentacyjne jak na miejski kamuflaż, ale nie spotkał się ze zrozumieniem).

A zatem w każdy czwartek siadają w kącie Dziurawego Kotła, John słucha i delikatnie poprawia Sherlocka, gdy ten sprawdza swoje teorie i umiejętności. Detektywowi błyszczą mu oczy i niemal wibruje z radości wywołanej nową ulubioną grą.

Zasady są proste: nie ma prawa podnosić głosu ani ściągać na nich uwagi; pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu też z nikim rozmawiać bez pozwolenia Johna. Sherlock uważał, że ta zasada jest idiotyczna, aż w końcu pewien bardzo wysoki i bardzo spragniony wampir zagroził mu nagłym i ekscesywnym krwotokiem – najwyraźniej nie odpowiadało mu, że ktoś go „dedukuje”, gdy on zamawia ulubionego krwistego drinka.

Mijają miesiące i nieuchronnie zostają uznani za stałych bywalców. Hannah (wesolutka barmanka, która najwyraźniej przejęła po starym Tomie Kocioł) nalewa im piwa, zanim jeszcze przyjdą, rzuca na nie zaklęcie zastoju i rezerwuje im ich stolik. John w kółko mówi jej, ze to zbędny trud, ale ona tylko się śmieje i, puszczając do niego oko, poklepuje go po ramieniu. Na palcu ma błyszczącą, złotą obrączkę, co jednak nie przeszkadza Sherlockowi regularnie warczeć czegoś o żałosnych babach, które rzucą się na cokolwiek z nogami. John parska śmiechem i wypytuje go o grupkę siedzących w kącie osób w trakcie treningu aurorskiego.

*

Pisk Donovan przeszywa powietrze tak gwałtownie, że John czuje dreszcz na plecach.

\- Co to, do diabła, jest?

John spogląda za jej wyciągniętym palcem i z trudem powstrzymuje skrzywienie ust – Donovan wskazuje na skórę Sherlocka. Detektyw zwiesza się niebezpiecznie z dziury w suficie, przez którą niemal wypadł, a jego koszula podniosła się na tyle, że widać jego pas.

Donovan, przeklęta harpia, najwyraźniej w jakiś chory sposób ekscytuje się swoim odkryciem.

\- Dobry Boże, świr ma _tatuaż_ – prycha. - Próbowałeś być _cool_ czy coś?

John wzdycha i szybko przemierza pokój, by złapać Sherlocka, który właśnie puszcza się wyrwy; razem osuwają się na podłogę. Kiedy detektyw się podnosi i otrzepuje ubranie, jego twarz jest spokojna, ale coś w oczach sprawia, że John czuje niepokój.

\- No mów, świrze, jaka historia kryje się za tatuażem? Czy on oznacza coś bardzo ważnego? Znalazłeś coś na tyle istotnego, żeby wymalować to na skórze? A może po prostu ktoś cię porysował, gdy byłeś na haju?

Oczy Sherlocka są lodowate, a jego głos przypomina stal, chociaż ledwie zerka na Sally.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, sierżant Donovan, ale nie sądzę, żeby to była pani sprawa. Miłego dnia.

John patrzy, jak Sherlock wychodzi z pomieszczenia w wirze połów płaszcza i irytacji. Potem patrzy znowu na Donovan, a jej okrutny uśmieszek i ręce założone na piersi mówią mu, że nie rozumie, co to znaczy, że Sherlock postanowił _nie_ odpowiadać złośliwą ripostą.

\- Wiesz co, Sally – mówi cicho, ruszając w stronę drzwi. - Nie umarłabyś, gdybyś była czasem dla niego miła. No nie wiem, od czasu do czasu potraktowała jak człowieka.

\- A niby dlaczego? On nie jest człowiekiem, tylko niemal cyborgiem.

\- Nie masz racji – mówi John stanowczo. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo nie masz racji, i to jest jeszcze smutniejsze.

Zostawia sierżant Donovan otoczoną gruzem po dziurze w suficie, a Sherlock nie wyjaśnia mu, czego się dowiedział o śledztwie, zanim nie przeleciał przez sufit.

(Ostatecznie to nie ma znaczenia, bo zabójca przyznaje się do winy w godzinę później, ale John obserwuje Sherlocka uważnie przez resztę wieczora i chociaż pozornie zachowuje się on normalnie, w jego oczach jest coś, co Johnowi się nie podoba).

*

\- Ravenclaw – oświadcza John po kilku chwilach namysłu. – Oczywiście, nigdy nie będziemy mieć całkowitej pewności, ale jestem przekonany, że byłbyś Krukonem. Z nosem wbitym w książkę i brwiami wiecznie wybielonymi od eksperymentalnych eliksirów.

Sherlock mruczy coś, wyraźnie nieprzekonany.

\- A więc nie Slytherin?

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Poza idiotycznymi ciuchami, nie zwracasz uwagi na dobra materialne i nie obchodzi cię w ogóle twoja reputacja. No i lubisz manipulować ludźmi, by coś z tego mieć, ale nie kusi cię władza nad światem. Ale twój brat to najgorszy Ślizgon, jakiego w życiu poznałem.

Sherlock prycha zadowolonym śmiechem. Na kolanach trzyma johnowy egzemplarz upragnionej „Historii Hogwartu” i delikatnie gładzi zaczytane na śmierć kartki palcami prawej dłoni.

\- Chciałbym go zobaczyć.

John uśmiecha się.

\- Chciałbym ci pokazać, jak kiedyś wyglądał. Teraz na pewno to zupełnie inne miejsce.

Kiedyś powiedział mu, że wystawne budynki go nie onieśmielają, ale Sherlock zrozumiał to dużo później, kiedy przyjął do wiadomości, że John właściwie dorastał w zamku. I to nie byle jakim zamku, ale w zamku o niebezpiecznym poczuciu humoru. Nawet gdyby teraz wrócił do Hogwartu, wielu z profesorów, których znał, już by tam nie zastał – albo zginęli podczas wojny, albo odeszli z o wiele bardziej naturalnych przyczyn. Zamek byłby – _musiałby być_ – inny. John nie wie, jak go odbudowali. Nie było go tam, kiedy upadał, a kiedy wrócił do Anglii, podjął decyzję, by się nie dowiadywać. Myśl, że portrety mogły spłonąć, schody skruszeć, a wieże – paść, powoduje fizyczny ból w klatce piersiowej, podobny temu, gdy traci się dobrego przyjaciela.

\- Zawsze było mi dobrze w niebieskim – stwierdza Sherlock, przerywając jego zamyślenie. – Ale zielony też mogę nosić. W żółtym byłoby mi kiepsko.

\- W żółtym jest kiepsko większości ludzi – zgadza się John, na którego twarzy lekki uśmiech zastępuje zamyślenie, które pojawiło się tam, gdy wspominał miejsce niegdyś nazywane domem.

Sherlock uśmiecha się złośliwie. Jego oczy iskrzą się psotnie.

\- No więc... Lestrade wylądowałby w Hufflepuffie, zgadzamy się?

*

\- Dobra. Watson, lecisz!

Północna Szkocja nie jest we wrześniu ciepłym miejscem; chociaż to jego drugi rok i powinien być na to przygotowany, John nie może powstrzymać dreszczu, gdy przewiewa go wiatr.

Jest jednakże zdeterminowany. Trochę zimna jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, a gdyby nawet zrobiło się kiepsko, pani Pomfrey na pewno ma jakiś eliksir, który z miejsca postawi go na nogi.

\- Dobra, Watson, wskakuj na miotłę. Tu masz pałkę i pamiętaj – masz powstrzymać ścigających od zbliżenia się do kafla. Niech robią uniki, niech uciekają, ale tłuczki mają nie dawać im spokoju. Rozumiesz? Dobra, to leć!

John kopnięciem odbija się od twardej ziemi i wznosi w powietrze. To upajające uczucie. Śmiga w powietrzu, całkowicie wolny, wiatr dmie w uszach tak głośno, że ledwie można myśleć, nie mówiąc już o komunikacji z resztą graczy.

Szczerze mówiąc, John niewiele z tego potem pamięta. Robi uniki, wpada w gwałtowne zakręty, z całej siły odbija wściekłe, czarne piłki i dziękuje niebiosom, że Tata nauczył go, jak trzymać kij krykietowy. Było to, gdy jeszcze Tata pamiętał, że w życiu chodzi o coś więcej niż o zawartość butelki.

Kiedy słyszy gwizdek i ląduje na ziemi, dyszy z uniesieniem, jakby właśnie przebiegł kilka kilometrów. Siedzenie na miotle w powietrzu nie powinno być tak wyczerpujące, ale tak bardzo się spocił od walenia w tłuczki, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanawia.

\- Watson, jesteś w drużynie! To było fantastyczne! Naprawdę nie robiłeś tego wcześniej?

John kręci głową. Pot spływa z końcówek jego rozczochranych włosów i chłopiec krzywi się lekko.

\- Nie, nigdy. Ale mój tata nauczył mnie, co robić z kijem krykietowym.

\- No to masz wrodzony talent, Watson, ale to raczej nie jest nic nowego. Tylko pamiętaj, jak będziemy grali ze Ślizgonami czy kimś tak... pilnuj tej swojej porąbanej magii, okej? Wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki to zostaje w pokoju wspólnym albo w szatni, większość drużyny będzie pod wrażeniem, ale kiedy jesteś na boisku, w powietrzu albo w pobliżu innych drużyn, masz być całkowicie normalny. Zrozumiano?  
\- Tak – odpowiada John, czując, że radość go opuszcza. – Zrozumiano.

\- No i dobrze. Jazda pod prysznic.

Idąc pod prysznic, John usiłuje nie skulić ramion. Przecież naprawdę się cieszy. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył mecz quidditcha, pomyślał, że to najbardziej głupia, niebezpieczna rzecz, jaką w życiu widział, i nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie w wieku, w którym będzie mu wolno kandydować do drużyny. Członkowie drużyny quidditcha zawsze też wyglądali na mocno zaprzyjaźnionych. Nieważne, na którym roku byli, spędzali czas razem, lenili się w najlepszych fotelach przed kominkiem, gadali, wymieniali między sobą pergaminy z zapiskami albo rozgrywali zacięte partyjki w gargulki. Nie żeby John nie miał znajomych, ale chłopcy z jego roku odnosili się do niego z pewnym dystansem, od kiedy na pierwszej lekcji Zaklęć cisnął jednym z nich w stojącą zbroję. Wtedy jeszcze nie znał swojej siły.

Oczywiście, powinien się spodziewać, że nic się nie zmieni. Wszyscy w Gryffindorze wiedzieli o jego dziwnej magii. Czasem wydawało mu się, że wiedzą o niej wszyscy w Hogwarcie. John westchnął ciężko i opadł na ławkę w szatni. Zamknął oczy i oparł się o ścianę, żeby się pozbierać.

\- Hej, Watson, co to za ponura mina? Ślizgoni rzucili na ciebie urok, czy jak? Jesteś w drużynie, może byś się tak ucieszył?

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył przed sobą przeraźliwie rudego trzeciorocznego, który stał z rękami na biodrach i miał na twarzy żartobliwą wściekłość, o ile taka rzecz w ogóle istnieje.

\- Sorry, sorry, ja...

\- Hawksworth ci nagadał? Mówiłem, żeby dał ci spokój, jeśli znajdziesz się w drużynie. Wiesz, że wszyscy mamy to gdzieś, nie? W każdym razie ja mam to gdzieś, a jeśli ktoś ci coś powie, wyrwę mu rzepki kolanowe. Chociaż pewnie będziesz w stanie zrobić to sam.

\- Dzięki – mówi John słabo, nieco zbity z tropu wylewnością chłopaka. Oczywiście, zetknął się z nim już wcześniej, zwykle widywał go z całą rozentuzjazmowaną drużyną quidditcha, ale nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Poza tym John spędzał większość czasu w bibliotece, unikając pokoju wspólnego.

\- Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, to jestem Charlie. Charlie Weasley.

\- Twój brat jest prefektem. – Skinął głową John. – Wiem, widziałem cię. Jesteśmy w tym samym domu.

\- Serio? Miałem wrażenie, że chcesz założyć własny dom. Tyle czasu spędzasz, _nie przebywając_ w pokoju wspólnym...

John rumieni się i drga niespokojnie, ale wtedy Charlie uśmiecha się szeroko i wymierza mu kuksańca w ramię.

\- Wyluzuj, Watson, jesteś strasznie spięty. Stary, teraz jesteś w drużynie, stoimy za tobą murem.

Po jeszcze jednym niesamowicie szerokim uśmiechu, Charlie podrywa go z ławki i popycha w stronę prysznica, cały czas gadając. John pozwala mu na to, czując, że sam uśmiecha się coraz szerzej. Kiedy w końcu zbiera się na odwagę i sam rzuca coś żartem, Charlie śmieje się tak, że niemal się przewraca przed całą drużyną.

\- Jesteś w porządku, Watson – mówi, powróciwszy do siebie, i zaciska mu dłoń na ramieniu. – No już, umyj się, a potem pójdziemy na kolację. Mam nadzieję, że dziś będzie mięso w cieście, mógłbym zjeść smoka z pazurami.

Kiedy John staje pod prysznicem, a woda zalewa mu głowę, nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cały wstyd i rozczarowanie zniknęły pod wpływem nieopanowanego śmiechu Charlie’ego.

Charlie czeka na niego i razem idą do Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiając przyjaźnie. Po drodze Weasley zmienia kolor skóry mijanej Ślizgonki na pomarańczowy tak, że dziewczyna tego nie spostrzega, a John marszczy brwi, unosi go w powietrze za kostkę i grozi, że rzuci nim w Wierzbę Bijącą.

Przez następne pięć lat są nierozłączni, aż do chwili, w której Charlie wyjeżdża studiować smoki w Rumunii, a John podejmuje decyzję, która na dobre zabierze go z tego świata (a przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydaje).

*

\- Jesteś pewien?

Patrząc spod zmarszczonych brwi w dół, na Sherlocka, John myśli, że może być trochę za późno, żeby pytać – ale i tak czuje, że musi to zrobić.

\- Och, oszczędź mi przesłuchania – dyszy Sherlock, kręcąc energicznie głową. – W zeszłym tygodniu nie miałeś problemu ze związaniem i zakneblowaniem mnie. Nie rozumiem, na czym polega różnica.

\- Sherlock, wyswobodziłeś się z więzów, zanim na dobre zacząłem. Z tego się nie oswobodzisz.

\- I dokładnie o to chodzi. Przestaniesz w końcu panikować i weźmiesz się do rzeczy?

\- Pamiętasz sygnał?

\- Tak, tak, tak, SOS alfabetem Morse’a przy pomocy mrugania, no _już_ , John, proszę, chcę tego. Proszę.

\- Jezu, kto by pomyślał, że muszę zagrozić, że cię unieruchomię, żeby się doprosić uprzejmej prośby o cokolwiek?

\- _John!_

Zredukowanie Sherlocka Holmesa do drżącej, błagającej kulki niecierpliwości, która obecnie podskakuje pod nim i zawodzi, jest bardzo satysfakcjonujące. Jednak John nie jest przekonany, czy chce się posunąć dalej. Uwielbia patrzeć, jak Sherlock wije się i błaga. Oczywiście, chce też zobaczyć Sherlocka unieruchomionego, bezbronnego i mu podporządkowanego – chociaż nie ma pewności, czy to głównie nie z powodu widoku czarnych, skórzanych pasków na tej śnieżnobiałej skórze.

Nigdy nie powinien był dopuścić Sherlocka w pobliże bardzo sekretnej i bardzo dobrze ukrytej kolekcji czarodziejskich magazynów. Oto, do czego prowadzi podsuwanie mu nowych pomysłów.

Kolejny niecierpliwy ruch bioder skupia jego uwagę na tu i teraz – tu i teraz, w którym Sherlock jest bardzo nagi i bardzo twardy między udami Johna – i mieli plan, a Sherlock zachowywał się wybitnie grzecznie przez wiele _dni_ , próbując nastukać wystarczająco dużo punktów za dobre zachowanie, by na to zasłużyć. I, cholera, John jest zupełnie bezradny w obliczu tego żądania w jego oczach.

\- Dobra, _dobra_ , Merlinie, wstrzymaj konie... Albo nie, nie wstrzymuj... Chryste, Sherlock, słuchaj, to jest niebezpieczne, okej? Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zaklęcie działa na mugoli. Z tego co wiem, może równie dobrze unieruchomić wszystkie twoje mięśnie, wliczając w to serce, więc zaczniemy spokojnie. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze, po prostu _bierz się do roboty_...

\- Tak. Jezu. Dobrze.

John sięga w dół wolną ręką i ujmuje w nią penisa Sherlocka – twardego, przyciśniętego do brzucha – i z żałością patrzy, jak Sherlock przygryza wargi i porusza biodrami. Szkoda, naprawdę, ale obiecał, a Sherlock przez wiele dni przygotowywał mu herbatę – co stanowi samo w sobie dowód, jak bardzo tego chce.

Po kilku lekkich ruchach dłonią John przytrzymuje go w miejscu i ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Opada w dół, aż jego biodra tkwią na biodrach Sherlocka, i obaj dyszą z wysiłku w próbie nieporuszania się.

\- Boże, Sherlock, to takie przyjemne – jęczy John, zarzucając głową, poruszając ramionami i przesuwając się lekko. Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i chwyta go mocno za udo.

\- John – jęczy. – John, _proszę._

John uśmiecha się bezczelnie i napina mięśnie, co wymusza warknięcie i bardzo satysfakcjonujący ruch bioder leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. A potem zaciska palce na różdżce, wskazuje nią na klatkę piersiową Sherlocka i mruczy:

\- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Ramiona i nogi Sherlocka prostują się gwałtownie, a jego oczy otwierają szeroko. Nie żeby John nie przestudiował tego zagadnienia dokładnie – oczywiście, że to zrobił... ale literatura skąpi odpowiedzi na pytanie, co się stanie, jeśli połączy się zaklęcie z mugolem i seksem. Zaklęcie ma za zadanie zamrozić mięśnie, które nie są kluczowe dla funkcjonowania, więc oddychanie, bicie serca i mruganie nie jest zatrzymane... ale John nadal nie wie, czego oczekiwać w takiej sytuacji.

\- Jezu – wzdycha, poruszając lekko biodrami. Spodziewał się unieruchomienia kończyn i szeroko otwartych oczu, ale nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock w nim będzie sprawiał wrażenie twardszego i dłuższego. – Jezu, Sherlock, to niesamowite.

Musi z całych sił walczyć z własnym instynktem, ale zamiast poddać się i przelecieć Sherlocka jak rakieta bez chwili zwłoki, pochyla się, by sprawdzić puls detektywa oraz ruchy klatki piersiowej, podnoszącej się i opadającej przy oddechu. Pozwala sobie odpuścić dopiero kiedy ma pewność, że Sherlock nie dostanie ataku serca, a detektyw zaczyna mrugać alfabetem Morse’a „Bierz się do roboty, idioto” (przynajmniej John przypuszcza, że to usiłuje powiedzieć, bo kończy się na „Bierz”).

John jest zachwycony. Uwielbia czuć w sobie Sherlocka, uwielbia mieć dowód na to, ze ten pożąda go prawdziwie, fizycznie, tak bardzo, że to niemal boli, a jednocześnie unurzane jest w rozkoszy. Porusza biodrami i jęczy, kiedy ten ruch sprawia, że penis Sherlocka muska jego prostatę. Źrenice Sherlocka są niemożliwie rozszerzone z pożądania, a John widzi, jak błyszczą, gdy porusza się szybciej i szybciej; czuje, jak wzrok Sherlocka pali jego skórę, kiedy wygina plecy, porusza biodrami i ujmuje w dłoń własnego penisa, przesuwając ją w rytm ruchów ciała.

Nie do końca rozumie, czemu Sherlock tego chce. Sherlock niemal nigdy nie bywa w łóżku uległy, zwykle przypomina burzę pełną chciwych rąk, natarczywych ust i fiuta jak pocisk – ale błagał i prosił o to od tygodni, aż w końcu John się zgodził; i John zrobi, co w jego mocy, żeby to było przyjemne, żeby rzucić go na kolana, nie zostawić mu nic poza oddechem.

W zwyczajnych okolicznościach John wie, kiedy Sherlock zbliża się do orgazmu. Jego oczy stają się wtedy wielkie jak jeziora, oceany, całe galaktyki, usta otwierają się, głowa opada w tył, kręgosłup wygina się w sposób niemal niemożliwy, a potem Sherlock zastyga, balansując na krawędzi zapomnienia, aż wydaje się, że jest w tym ból, aż jego mięśnie drżą od powstrzymywania się. I w końcu rzuca się w nicość z prędkością i zapomnieniem, które są przerażająco bolesne, i z dźwiękiem, który najbardziej ze wszystkiego przypomina bezsilność.

Ale teraz – ze znieruchomiałym Sherlockiem pod sobą – John musi zdać się na inne oznaki. Widzi szeroko otwarte oczy, ale poza tym mężczyzna nawet nie drgnie; jest pozostawiony całkowicie na łasce i niełasce Johna. Na jego policzki wypływa rosnący od piersi rumieniec. John myśli, że gdyby Sherlock nie był spetryfikowany, jego pierś gwałtownie unosiłaby się i opadała, szukając oddechu między mimowolnymi jękami.

Dziwnie jest pieprzyć się samemu penisem Sherlocka, jakby był równie nieożywiony jak dildo. Dziwnie i bardzo, bardzo podniecająco. John odnajduje właściwy rytm, idealny sposób, by twarda erekcja dotykała przy każdym ruchu dokładnie to miejsce, o które mu chodzi; przechodzi od kolistych ruchów biodrami do podnoszenia ich w górę, szukając przy tym ciepła własnej dłoni, aby po chwili opaść w dół z krzykiem. Oczy Sherlocka są teraz dzikie i tak wielkie, że źrenice wypełniają je niemal w całości, ale John czeka. Czeka i każe czekać Sherlockowi, aż w końcu sam tańczy na ostrzu noża, cały pokryty potem z wysiłku, z drżącymi, zaciskającymi się mięśniami, twardym kutasem w dłoni, drżącym brzuchem, z dłonią zaciskającą się na biodrze Sherlocka dla równowagi.

I wtedy, tuż przed tym, jak zapomina się we własnym orgazmie, udaje mu się wykrztusić:

\- _Finite Incantantem._

Wybuch. Wszystkie dźwięki, oddechy, westchnięcia, jęki i okrzyki, które Sherlock wydawałby przez cały ten czas, gdyby miał władze nad własnymi strunami głosowymi, wyrywają się jednocześnie. Dziwne, niewiarygodnie jasne oczy niemal wywracają się do wnętrza czaszki, ciało miota się w konwulsjach między udami Johna i John czuje, czuje jak Sherlock dochodzi w jego wnętrzu, jedna gorąca fala za drugą, i wtedy nie jest w stanie już dłużej czekać.

Kiedy John wraca do siebie, Sherlock nadal jęczy i drży. John czuje ostre ukłucie niepokoju.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – próbuje powiedzieć, chociaż brzmi to bardziej jak: „Nissinieje?”

Sherlock nic nie mówi. Najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic poza nieco zniekształconym imieniem Johna, ale jego długie palce zaciskają się mu na plecach, jakby zamierzały wbić się w tkankę i nigdy nie zostać z niej wyciągnięte.

John opiera się na jednym ramieniu i spogląda z czułością na Sherlocka. Odsuwa mokry od potu kosmyk z jego czoła.

\- Okej?

Sherlock odpowiada jedynie zamknięciem mrugających oczu i zaciśnięciem palców mocniej.

\- Za dużo?

John muska palcami jego usta i uśmiecha się – czuje, że spomiędzy warg próbują wypłynąć słowa, ale są zmuszone się poddać.

\- Ciiii – mówi. – Wszystko dobrze.

Robi ruch mający na celu podniesienie się z penisa Sherlocka, który powoli opada w jego wnętrzu, ale Sherlock wydaje z siebie szloch i przyciska go bliżej.

\- Nie – jęczy. John się krzywi, zastanawiając się, czy paznokcie Sherlocka ranią go do krwi, ale nie rusza się więcej. Obsypuje pocałunkami zarumienione policzki i drżące różowe wargi.

W końcu Sherlock odzyskuje władzę nad sobą na tyle, by ubrać dźwięki w zrozumiałe słowa.

\- John – szepcze i brzmi to jak błaganie.

John uśmiecha się i zlizuje swoje imię z warg Sherlocka.

\- Dobrze?

\- John – powtarza, odrywając prawą dłoń od jego ramienia i przesuwając nią po jego szyi i włosach. - _Niemożliwie_ dobrze – mruczy.

\- Wyglądałeś, jakby cię to mogło wykończyć – śmieje się John, ale palce Sherlocka zaciskają się mocno na jego włosach i wtedy czuje kolejne drgnięcie niepokoju.

\- Ja... myślę, że moje serce mogło się zatrzymać – mówi Sherlock głosem drżącym jak liść na wietrze. - Nie mogłem... Ja... Boże. John. To było, jakby... Nie było nic innego, nic, tylko ty, tylko _ty_ , a potem... Jak spadanie, jak eksplozja, jak... Ja... Gdybym mógł wybrać sposób, żeby odejść, John...

\- Nie mów tak – protestuje John cichym, groźnym głosem, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy. - Nie. Nigdy więcej, skoro mówisz takie rzeczy.

\- _John_ – mówi Sherlock i znów zamyka oczy. John całuje go – delikatnie ale stanowczo – aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel śpi, a jego ciało powoli, ale pewnie osuwa się w niebyt.

\- Ty szalony, _szalony_ idioto – szepcze John. – Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzymy.

Podjąwszy tę decyzję, wtula głowę w szyję Sherlocka i również zasypia. Miękkie ciepło Sherlocka wewnątrz niego nadal jest dziwnie uspokajające.

*

John nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym wyszedł z Hogwart Expressu i wsiadł do łódki, która sama wiosłowała, a potem podniósł wzrok i zobaczył na horyzoncie zamek – chaotyczne połączenie wieży, wieżyczek, blanek, kamieni, przypór i iglic. Tak jak nie zapomni twarzy swojej siostry, która patrzyła, jak wsiada do pociągu, albo napięcia w oczach ojca, tak samo nie zapomni pierwszego spojrzenia na zamek, który stał się jego domem, gdy prawdziwy dom się go wyparł.

Kochał Hogwart z zachwytem i niewinnością dziecka kochającego rodziców. Kochał każdy schodek, każdy korytarz, każdy zadziorny plakat i każdą złośliwą zbroję. Zamek miał sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i czasem John był niemal pewien, że budynek mówi do niego, żartuje z niego, testuje go jako potencjalnego przyjaciela.

Nie dało się nie kochać Hogwartu. Nawet najbardziej zadzierający nosa Ślizgon musiałby to przyznać. Ale to, że coś kochasz, nie oznacza jeszcze, że jest to dla ciebie dobre. Albo przyjemne. Albo że nigdy nie bywa bolesne.

Kochał Hogwart całym sobą. Hogwart ukształtował go na człowieka, którym się stał, chociaż trochę się w nim zatracił – a kiedy odszedł, nie miał złamanego serca. Przypomniał sobie, jak się oddycha.

Odejście z Hogwartu było jak oderwanie się od spódnicy kochającej, ale nadopiekuńczej i nieco patologicznej matki i postawienie pierwszego kroku całkiem samemu – bez mdławego posmaku oczekiwań, obowiązków i strachu.

John nie żałuje, że zostawił ten świat za sobą. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego żałować. A jednak czasem, kiedy zamyka oczy, znów siedzi w ulubionym fotelu przed gryfońskim kominkiem, Charlie Weasley mruczy mu coś do ucha, a Alexander Bell rży głośno, planując mecz quidditcha z Puchonami. Zestaw gargulków eksploduje po drugiej stronie pokoju, ktoś przypadkowo zmienia się w ślimaka, taca ciepłego soku z dyni pojawia się, ledwo John ma szansę pomyśleć, że miałby na niego ochotę... i znowu jest bezpieczny i zadowolony, i młody.

*

\- Śledzisz mnie.

John podnosi oczy znad gazety i patrzy na stojącego przed nim Sherlocka, którego twarz mogłaby przestraszyć chmury burzowe.

\- Tak – odpowiada po prostu.

\- Jak? – Sherlock mruży oczy w ledwie powstrzymywanej furii. John może zgadnąć, o czym myśli. Doskonale wie, co Sherlock sądzi o związku między nadzorem a zaufaniem – a raczej brakiem zaufania. I nic go to nie obchodzi.

\- Mam mapę. Nie przestanę, a ty nigdy jej nie znajdziesz ani nie dasz rady zniszczyć, więc równie dobrze możesz darować sobie awanturę – mówi spokojnie i wraca do gazety.

\- Dlaczego?

John nie podnosi wzroku, kiedy odpowiada:

\- Bo kamery bywają zawodne. Bo czasem mnie przerażasz.

Sherlock nic nie mówi. John czuje ciężar jego wzroku przez nieznośnie długą chwilę, a potem słyszy szelest ubrań, gdy Sherlock odwraca się na pięcie i bez słowa wychodzi z pokoju.

*

Dziurawy Kocioł pęka w szwach. Jest czwartek, piąta po południu, i Johna to trochę zaskakuje. Uważa, że to zupełnie niestosowne w przypadku zatęchłego pubu w bocznej londyńskiej uliczce, uczęszczanego głównie przez wiedźmy, trolle i każde rozumne stworzenie pomiędzy.

John, szczerze mówiąc, jest na to za stary, a przynajmniej tak się czuje, gdy rozpycha się łokciami, aby dotrzeć do baru. Wyrósł z bywania barach jakoś gdy skończył trzydzieści lat, ale kiedy Sherlock Holmes się na coś uprze, nie da się zmienić jego zdania.

Tego konkretnego popołudnia nietypowo cichy Sherlock siedzi przy ich tradycyjnym stoliku w rogu i najwyraźniej jest zadowolony, że może po prostu obserwować tłum, podczas gdy John usiłuje udawać, że także jest zadowolony, obserwując (ale tak naprawdę tęskni za swoim fotelem i filiżanką herbaty).

Myśli o tej herbacie i herbatniku (ewentualnie pięciu), gdy odwraca się od baru i wpada – dosłownie, fizycznie i niezdarnie – na swoją młodość.

John mamrocze przeprosiny i usiłuje wytrzeć pierś, na którą właśnie rozlał dwa piwa kremowe, gdy nagle słyszy niski, pobrzmiewający śmiechem, głos:

\- Na luźne gazie Merlina, toż to John Watson!

I tak John orientuje się, że zabrał mu z ręki dwie do połowy opróżnione szklanki i porwał w mocny uścisk mężczyzna, który niegdyś był chłopcem, a teraz pachnie jak ogień, sadza i skóra. Charlie Weasley jest chyba nawet wyższy i mocniej zbudowany niż w czasach ich młodości. John przypuszcza, że to ma sens, bo obaj są dorosłymi mężczyznami, a Charlie najprawdopodobniej czas od ich rozstania w Hogwarcie spędzał, mocując się ze smokami. Jego twarz jest czerwona od piegów, policzki osmagane wiatrem, a czerwone wargi – spierzchnięte i popękane.

\- Jezu, stary, daj mi odetchnąć – mówi, klepiąc go mocno w plecy, jak to mają w zwyczaju starzy przyjaciele. Jest świadom cichego, intensywnego wzroku Sherlocka, który przepala mu plecy na wskroś i czuje lekki dreszcz. Charlie – nieświadom spojrzenia jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta – ciągnie go do baru, gdzie kupuje mu kolejne dwa piwa i trzecie dla siebie, i zanim John zdaje sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, już idą w stronę stołu, a on przedstawia stare nowemu.

\- Charlie, to jest Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, to Charlie Weasley.

Sherlock – który nigdy się nie zmienia – mruży oczy, patrząc na Charlie’ego, a potem zwraca oczy na Johna.

\- Nie byłem świadom, że będziemy mieć dziś towarzystwo – mówi zimno. John wzdycha i pociera czoło.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Charlie – mówi i siada po drugiej stronie stołu, zamiast na starym miejscu, koło Sherlocka.

\- Och, nie szkodzi – śmieje się Weasley. Bierze łyk piwa kremowego i zlizuje pianę językiem. – Chyba się nie spotkaliśmy wcześniej, Sherlock, gdzie chodziłeś do szkoły? Nie pamiętam cię z Hogwartu...

John kręci się na krześle.

\- Och, nie, Sherlock nie jest...

\- Jestem _mugolem_ – mówi Sherlock wyniośle, przerywając mu. – I wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś tylko przez moment poobserwował i pomyślał o tym, co widzisz, ale najwyraźniej jesteś zbyt zajęty konsumpcją piątego drinka tego wieczoru.

\- _Sherlock_ – jęczy John. – Charlie, przepraszam, nic go nie usprawiedliwia...

Ale oczywiście Charlie Weasley nie był najlepszym przyjacielem Johna w Hogwarcie bez powodu. Zamiast się obrazić, uśmiecha się szeroko i wyciąga na krześle. Jego niebieskie oczy są roześmiane.

\- Że niby mugol? Dla mnie wygląda na jakiegoś wróżbitę. Skąd wiesz, ile wypiłem?

\- To oczywiste, kiedy weźmie się pod uwagę twoje rozmiary i pewne opóźnienie w reakcjach. Piwo kremowe nie jest mocne, ale pięć, wypitych szybko, tak wcześnie po południu, wydaje mi się rozsądnym założeniem. Nie muszę być jasnowidzem, by wiele o tobie wiedzieć.

Charlie porusza komicznie brwiami, a John jęczy, kiedy Sherlock w odpowiedzi mruży oczy.

\- Oj, to był fatalny pomysł – mówi John. Charlie śmieje się tylko i wchodzi mu w słowo:

\- Imponujące, panie Holmes. Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz?

\- Och, na Merlina, Charlie, mógłbyś go nie podjudzać?

\- Cicho, John, pomyśl, że to dalszy ciąg treningu. – Sherlock macha ręką, żeby go uciszyć. Przez chwilę patrzy z namysłem na Charlie’ego, bierze łyk piwa, a potem rzuca się w monolog z głową. – Masz kilkoro rodzeństwa, jesteś drugi w kolejności starszeństwa. Twoi rodzice nie są zamożni, ale bardzo kochający. W szkole byłeś sportowcem – bez wątpienia graczem quidditcha, John bardzo chętnie opowiadał mi o tym idiotyzmie. Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że byłeś szukającym, masz bystry wzrok i dobry refleks, co zdaje się pasować do pozycji. Pracujesz za granicą, we wschodniej Europie, w Rumunii lub Bułgarii – raczej w Rumunii – i robisz to już od lat. Przede wszystkim pracujesz na powietrzu, w dziczy, w miastach spędzasz mało czasu. Nadal sporo latasz na miotle i często masz do czynienia z otwartym ogniem. Przyjechałeś do domu na konferencję albo jakieś spotkanie, zapewne z twoimi zwierzchnikami. Będą chcieli dać ci awans, a ty, oczywiście, odmówisz, bo to by cię wyrwało z natury i musiałbyś wrócić do Londynu, a nie możesz nawet znieść tej myśli. Znałeś Johna w Hogwarcie, ale od tego czasu się nie widzieliście. Byliście wtedy blisko, ale ty jesteś o rok starszy, wszelkie kontakty urwały się, kiedy skończyłeś szkołę. Podsumowując... – Sherlock na chwilę milknie, by wypić jeszcze trochę piwa, i ociera pianę z wygiętej drwiąco wargi – Podsumowując, jesteś walczącym ze smokami byłym chłopakiem Johna.

\- Ja cię kręcę. – Brwi Charlie’ego niemal znikają pod jego włosami. – Na pewno nie jesteś wróżbitą? Człowieku, to było niesamowite.

Oczy Sherlocka, szeroko otwarte podczas dedukcji, teraz mrużą się podejrzliwie.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, że to było niesamowite. Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę. No, poza tym, że ja nie walczę ze smokami, ja je badam. Coś niezwykłego, szczególnie jak na mugola.

\- Zwykle ludzie mówią co innego. – Sherlock znów marszczy brwi i wpatruje się w Charlie’ego, jakby ten był szczególnie intrygującą zagadką.

\- A co ludzie zwykle mówią? – Charlie spogląda to na coraz bardziej niespokojnego Sherlocka, to na Johna, który z trudem maskuje nerwowy śmiech.

\- Zwykle ludzie mu mówią, żeby się odpieprzył – mówi John zwięźle i uśmiecha się szeroko do swoich wspomnień. - No dobra, Sherlock, już miałeś swój popis. Możesz teraz być miły? Mój świat, moje zasady, pamiętasz?

Sherlock prycha i zakłada ramiona na piersi.

\- Dobrze. Wybacz, Charlie, jeśli zrobiłem ci przykrość, nie było to moim zamiarem. A teraz przepraszam, idę do baru. John, jeszcze jedno?

\- Dzięki – mówi John, patrząc niepewnie, jak Sherlock przemierza tłoczny pub. Charlie gwiżdże nisko i chichocze, wyciągając się na krześle.

\- Na brodę Merlina, zadziorny jak chiński ogniomiot. Gdzieś ty sobie znalazł takiego mugola?

\- Podrzucono mi go, kiedy wróciłem do Londynu po postrzale. W Afganistanie – wyjaśnia John. Charlie znów gwiżdże.

\- Słyszałem, że walczyłeś w mugolskiej wojnie. Nie sądziłem, że było aż tak kiepsko. Przykro mi, stary.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, zostało mi wtedy niewiele lat do końca kontraktu, więc nie był to koniec świata. – John celowo upraszcza. Opróżnia swój kufel do dna, czując się nieco niepewny i niespokojny. – Słuchaj, przepraszam za Sherlocka. Zawsze jest arogancki, ale tutaj zwykle zachowuje się nienagannie. Nie mam pojęcia, co go ugryzło.

\- Naprawdę? – Charlie podnosi brew i posyła mu znaczący uśmieszek. – Twój facet jest zazdrosny, John. To jasne jak nieśmiałek na jajkach bahantek.

John prycha i przewraca oczami.

\- Sherlock nie bywa zazdrosny – parska, chociaż jego żołądek wykręca się lekko na tę myśl.

\- Zapewniam cię, że jest. I bardzo słusznie. Przystojny, dowcipny i ogorzały od wiatru eks niespodziewanie powraca? Jasne, że będzie zazdrosny. Takie z niego chucherko... – Uśmiech Charlie’ego jest dokładnie tak zawadiacki jak zawsze. John parska śmiechem i uderza go w ramię zwiniętym „Prorokiem Codziennym”.

\- Rany, pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają, co? Codziennie polujące na ciebie smoki nie uszczupliły twojego ego?

\- Merlinie, nie, co najwyżej je dodatkowo połechtały – Charlie chichocze i odstawia kufel na stół. – Ale przystojniaczek z niego. To muszę przyznać, Watson, ty stary niuchaczu. Zawsze miałeś oko do przystojniaków.

\- To być może najpróżniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. – John wywraca oczami. – Co robi wrażenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że mieszkam z najpróżniejszym człowiekiem w Anglii.

\- Znasz mnie. – Charlie bezczelnie puszcza mu oko. – Nic nowego pod słońcem.

\- Najwyraźniej. Zawsze byleś zarozumiałym dupkiem.

\- I nie bez powodu.

John śmieje się głośno. Uśmiechają się do siebie, a potem patrzą w swoje kufle. John przez chwile kontempluje ten przedziwny wieczór, a Charlie przeciąga się z zadowolonym westchnięciem.

\- To co, wziąłeś ślub z mugolem?

\- Och, nie, my... nie jesteśmy małżeństwem – wyjaśnia John pospiesznie. Być może zbyt pospiesznie. Sherlock wybiera sobie dokładnie ten moment, by wrócić do stołu, i wali kuflami o blat, aż ich zawartość się rozlewa.

\- Żeby broń boże nikt sobie tak nie pomyślał – mruczy dziwnym, niskim i szorstkim głosem. John spogląda na niego i dostrzega, jak coś dziwnego i mrocznego błyska w srebrnych oczach. Coś, czego nigdy dotąd tak naprawdę nie widział. Zanim ma szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, Sherlock się otrząsa. Mroczny cień znika, ale zastępuje go tylko pustka.

\- Zostawię was z waszymi wspomnieniami. Na pewno macie sobie mnóstwo do opowiedzenia.

\- Sherlock... – usiłuje go uspokoić John, ale w zamian dostaje spojrzenie, które przygważdża go do miejsca, a potem odwraca się na pięcie.

\- Cholera – klnie John i bierze duży łyk piwa, podczas gdy Charlie z uśmiechem obserwuje, jak Sherlock znika w drzwiach. Stuka swoim kuflem o kufel Johna i gwiżdże.

\- Merlinie. _Powodzenia_ , stary.

\- Jezu, będzie mi potrzebne. Twierdzisz, że zazdrosny?

\- Aż pozieleniał.

Zazdrość nie jest czymś, co John kiedykolwiek łączył ze skalą uczuć Sherlocka. Ale po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, John rozumie punkt widzenia Charlie’ego.

\- Cholera – powtarza. – Jak na geniusza, to jest najgłupszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem.

\- Tylko spójrz na siebie. – Charlie uśmiecha się do niego sponad krawędzi kufla. – Zupełnie ci odbiło na punkcie tego wymuskanego dupka, co?

\- Zawsze umiałem utrudniać sobie życie – przyznaje John i wzdycha ciężko. – Chyba muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie masz pojęcia, jak kiepsko jest, kiedy się obraża.

\- Idź za nim. Pogadamy innym razem.

Uśmiech Charlie’ego jest szczery, beztroski i boleśnie znajomy. Na ułamek sekundy John cofa się w czasie. Ma dwanaście lat i tak się cieszy, że ma przyjaciela, że niemal płacze; ma czternaście lat i śmieje się do bólu brzucha, bo Charlie przez przypadek zniknął sobie nos; ma szesnaście lat i szczerzy się do baldachimu czterokolumienkowego łoża, a Charlie pada obok niego – zdyszany, spocony, jaśniejący od seksu i śmiechu; ma siedemnaście lat i żegna się jednocześnie z najlepszym przyjacielem, ukochanym i jedynym życiem, które naprawdę zna.

Charlie obserwuje go uważnie, a na jego wargach błąka się uśmiech pełen zrozumienia.

\- John – mówi miękko, łagodnie, jak przyjaciel do przyjaciela. – _Idź_. No już. Idź tam, gdzie twoje miejsce.

John wraca do rzeczywistości. Ma znów trzydzieści osiem lat, zupełnie nie pasuje do pomieszczenia pełnego czarodziejów, czarodziejek, wampirów i trolli, i nagle nie może tego wytrzymać. Kiwa głową i uśmiecha się z żalem do swojego najstarszego przyjaciela.

\- Niczego nie zapomniałem, wiesz? – mówi posępnie. – Pamiętam wszystko, co wtedy dla mnie zrobiłeś. Nigdy bym o tym nie zapomniał. Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, aż do... No. Sam wiesz.

Charlie chwyta go na chwilę za rękę. Dotyk jest zdumiewająco mocny, ale przy tym i uspokajający w szorstki sposób. Niebieskie oczy Charlie’ego są łagodne i szczere, nie ma w nich już iskry wspólnego dowcipu.

\- Zawsze będziesz tym, który odszedł, Johnie Watsonie – mówi ze smutkiem. – Ale teraz już idź. Zanim będzie za późno.

\- On nie jest do końca człowiekiem, wiesz? – mówi John, chociaż nie zamierzał się odzywać. – Nie jest człowiekiem, tylko siłą natury. Jak... jak grawitacja albo, albo...

\- Jak magia – podsuwa Charlie.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Jak magia. Jest tak nieunikniony, jak magia.

\- No i masz, Watson. Nawet dwadzieścia lat życia jako mugol cię nie zmieniło. Zawsze byleś bezradny, kiedy chodziło o magię. Trochę się uzależniłeś.

\- Nic nowego pod słońcem – mówi głucho John. – Muszę iść. Powinienem... no tak. – Głową wskazuje drzwi, w których zniknął Sherlock. - Spotkajmy się, kiedy znów wpadniesz do Londynu. Było.. naprawdę świetnie było cię zobaczyć, Charlie Weasleyu.

\- Nawzajem, Johnie Watsonie. Nie widzimy się ostatni raz, obiecuję.

John zostawia go z trzema piwami do dokończenia i wychodzi na zimno, już szukając w kieszeni mapy. Kropka, która jest Sherlockiem, pospiesznie kieruje się w stronę domu – o wiele zbyt szybko, by szedł, musi więc jechać taksówką. Tak jakby to mogło powstrzymać Johna przed byciem tam przed nim.

Składa mapę, chowa się za śmietnik i deportuje się z trzaskiem.

*

Zazdrosny, jak twierdził Charlie. Nagle John jest w stanie to dostrzec. Po raz pierwszy, chociaż powinien był zauważyć to wcześniej. Naprawdę – powinien był.

Wiele rzeczy, które wcześniej zlekceważył, nagle nabiera sensu. Sherlock stający zawsze przed nim, kiedy przedstawia go innym ludziom. Zbyt krótkie koszule, które podjeżdżają do góry przy najlżejszym uniesieniu długich ramion, odsłaniając skomplikowane runy na biodrze. Zimna zjadliwość, z którą atakuje każdego, kto odważy się choćby dłużej spojrzeć na Johna.

John opada na fotel przed kominkiem, by poczekać na powrót Sherlocka z pubu i myśli, że to potworne, że to absolutnie potworne zdać sobie sprawę, że jedna, jedyna osoba, bez której nie mógłbyś żyć, choćbyś próbował, _o tym nie wie_.

Bo chociaż tylko on zawsze wypowiada te słowa, przecież nie mówi ich często. Poza tym „kocham cię” nie wystarcza. Dwa słowa nie są w stanie objąć faktu, że dla Johna Sherlock jest ważniejszy, bardziej niezbędny niż grawitacja, niż powietrze, niż magia.

Sherlock nie przywiązuje wagi do słów. Okłamywano go i zdradzano zbyt wiele razy; zbyt wiele życia spędził w najgorszych zakamarkach ludzkości, by ufać słowom. Nie oczekuje, że dochowa się przysiąg, nie przejmuje się obelgami, natychmiast rozpoznaje kłamstwa.

John mówił jedno, a robił drugie. Teraz to dostrzega – tak jak Sherlock musiał to dostrzegać – i to go dobija.

Drzwi do domu zatrzaskują się. Kroki Sherlocka rozlegają się na schodach. John wzdycha i staje pośrodku salonu z wyprostowanymi ramionami i uniesioną głową – jak żołnierz idący w bój.

\- Użyłeś magii, żeby dotrzeć tu przede mną. _Oszukujesz_ , John – warczy Sherlock jeszcze przed wejściem do mieszkania, zanim ma szansę zobaczyć czekającego Johna. – Jak tam _Charlie_?

\- Chyba dobrze. Nie zostałem, poszedłem za tobą. Wiesz, zachowałeś się naprawdę niegrzecznie. Charlie jest moim przyjacielem, nie widzieliśmy się od dwudziestu lat.

\- A teraz się zobaczyliście. Nie rozumiem, czemu miałoby mnie to obchodzić – mamrocze Sherlock, rzucając się na kanapę. Zaciska powieki, by nie patrzeć na pokój, na Johna.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – pyta John, chociaż wie, że nie usłyszy szczerej odpowiedzi.

\- Z powodu tej pozbawionej mózgu góry latających na miotle mięśni? – parska głośno Sherlock, ale przewraca się na bok, twarzą do oparcia kanapy. – Nie bądź idiotą, John.

\- Mówisz o moim przyjacielu, Sherlock – mówi ze zmęczeniem, siadając na ostatnim wolnym kawałku kanapy, w zgięciu sherlockowych nóg. Kładzie delikatną dłoń na biodrze Sherlocka. Ten wzdryga się, próbując ją zrzucić, ale John tylko zaciska mocniej palce. – Przestań. No, daj spokój. Spójrz na mnie. Sherlock, spójrz na mnie.

Jedna z powiek uchyla się i Sherlock ciska w niego pochmurnym spojrzeniem.

\- Cześć. - John głaszcze lekko jego biodro. – Sherlock, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć tak, żebyś mi uwierzył. Wydaje mi się, że nie wierzysz w nic, co ci powiem, co mnie zaskakuje, bo zawsze byłem z tobą uczciwy.

\- Jasne, pomijając tych kilka pierwszych lat, kiedy nie uznałeś za stosowne poinformować mnie, że _nie jesteś człowiekiem_. Moim zdaniem to się liczy za kłamstwo. I to ogromne.

\- To szalenie niegrzeczne, Sherlock. – John delikatnie uderza biodro. – Jestem człowiekiem, tak samo jak ty. I tak – John mówi szybko, aby nie pozwolić mu sobie przerwać. – Jesteś człowiekiem. Nie jesteś cyborgiem. Nie jesteś maszyną. Niczego innego nie jestem tak pewien. Nawet jeśli nikt inny tego nie wie, nikt tego nie przyznaje, nawet ty sam... _ja_ to wiem.

Teraz Sherlock skupia na nim uwagę. Część napięcia powoli opuszcza jego ciało, jest spokojniejszy. John delikatnie przesuwa kciukiem po jego biodrze.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham. I nie... nie mam więcej słów, Sherlock. Ograniczają mnie moje możliwości i głupota.

\- Wcale nie jesteś głupi, John – mruczy Sherlock, zamykając znów oczy (ale tym razem tylko na chwilę).

\- Nieprawda, jestem. Jestem niesamowicie głupi. Myślałem, że wiesz, myślałem, że mi wierzysz, kiedy to mówię. Myślałem, że rozumiesz, że te słowa są tylko czubkiem góry lodowej, i nie odkryłem prawdy, dopóki było za późno. I spójrz na siebie teraz.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, John.

\- Cóż – zaczyna wolno, ostrożnie. Przyciska palce do fragmentu skóry Sherlocka, który na zawsze oznaczył. – Może skoro już wiem, to zobaczysz. Może uda mi się ci pokazać.

\- Hm. – Sherlock nie odpowiada nic więcej. Zwija się w kłębek i znów zamyka oczy. Jest obrażony (no cóż, nie warto było liczyć, że będzie inaczej). John pochyla się nad nim i całuje w policzek.

\- Kocham cię – mówi do włosów na jego skroni. – Kocham cię jak grawitację, jak powietrze, jak magię. Któregoś dnia, i mam nadzieję, że będzie to niedługo, uwierzysz mi... uwierzysz, że jesteś mi tak samo niezbędny, jak ja tobie.

Raz jeszcze całuje Sherlocka w ucho, wstaje z kanapy i powoli rusza po schodach do łóżka. Sherlock nie przychodzi do niego tej nocy i, chociaż John się tego spodziewał, nadal go to boli. Przez większość czasu słucha jego kroków piętro niżej. Rano dzwoni Lestrade i opowiada o śledztwie, które jest na tyle interesujące, że odwraca uwagę Sherlocka na cały tydzień. John oddycha z ulgą i rozpoczyna wprowadzanie w życie planu awaryjnego.

*

Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia naprawdę pada, zamiast uparcie, żałośnie mżyć, jak to w Anglii zwykle bywa, wysysając przy tym energię Johna poprzez jego wiecznie wilgotną skórę. Odgłos uderzających o szyby krople jest równy i uspokajający. John czuje, jak zapada w przyjemny letarg.

Mieszkanie jest poza tym ciche i ciemne. Sherlock poszedł pod prysznic, zmywając z siebie dzień spędzony na zewnątrz. Śledztwo było... gorączkowe, a pod koniec obaj byli pokryci dziwną mieszanką sadzy, błota, krwi i potu. John nie spał przez 65 z ostatnich 72 godzin i powoli zaczyna to odczuwać.

Sherlock nie odwraca się, kiedy John otwiera drzwi do prysznica. Od ich kłótni, od spotkania Charlie’ego w pubie, jest... no, może nie jest inaczej, nie do końca. Nigdy nie bywają zbyt wylewni, a Sherlock nie zwykł przychodzić do łóżka w trakcie śledztw, ale jest nieco dziwnie. Panuje pewne napięcie. Tak jakby wisiało między nimi coś, czego Sherlock nie jest w stanie wypchnąć ze swojej głowy. Jego uwaga była nietypowo podzielona, nawet podczas cudownego śledztwa, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a nie mógł znaleźć słów.

John nic nie mówi, tylko zdejmuje z siebie przemoczone ciuchy i rzuca je na podłogę. Wchodzi pod prysznic, staje za Sherlockiem i powoli obejmuje go w szczupłym pasie. Jedną dłoń przyciska do jego klatki piersiowej, a drugą gładzi runy na biodrze.

Sherlock odchyla głowę w tył i John, mimo niewygodnej pozycji spowodowanej ich różnicą wzrostu, widzi, ze jego oczy są zamknięte. Staje na palcach i całuje go w skroń. Sherlock wzdycha. Prawą rękę kładzie na dłoni Johna na swojej klatce piersiowej, a drugą chwyta jego kciuk i przyciska go do środka tatuażu.

Dźwięki deszczu i prysznica zlewają się w jedno, aż nie da się ich rozdzielić. Dwaj mężczyźni stoją z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychają w równym, cichym, spokojnym tempie przez długi czas, aż ukłucie w biodrze sprawia, że John się wzdryga.

\- Powinieneś dać nodze odpocząć – odzywa się w końcu Sherlock. Czuje pomruk jego głosu we własnej piersi. Muska ustami jego łopatkę i ściska prawą dłoń.

\- A ty powinieneś wyjść spod prysznica. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Sherlock powoli puszcza rękę Johna i odwraca się niezdarnie w miejscu.

\- Nie chcesz iść spać? Jesteś wykończony.

\- Nie, mam coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. – John tylko uśmiecha się półgębkiem, a potem unosi dłoń Sherlocka do ust i całuje ją. – Ubierz się, dobrze?

\- Idziemy gdzieś?

\- Zobaczysz. Tylko się ubierz.

John wychodzi spod prysznica, idzie do swojego pokoju i rzuca kilka zaklęć, aby usunąć brud ze swojej skóry. To nie do końca to samo, co kąpiel z mydłem, ale przynajmniej jest czysty.

Już kończy pić rozpuszczalną kawę z ogromnego kubka, kiedy Sherlock wreszcie się pojawia. Założył nieskazitelny garnitur, który powinien być nielegalny. Jego skóra jest zaróżowiona od prysznica, a włosy wciąż ociekają wodą. John posyła powiew ciepłego powietrza w jego stronę, aby osuszyć loki.

\- Nie chcesz mieć mokrych włosów – mówi z uśmiechem. – Gotowy?

\- Jest środek nocy, John. Dokąd idziemy?

\- Zobaczysz. Chodź. – John odstawia kubek z kawą, bierze go za rękę i prowadzi go do salonu, w którym, pod ich nieobecność, wprowadzono kilka zmian. – Zleciłem dodanie naszego kominka do sieci Fiuu – wyjaśnia. Macha różdżką, a w palenisku pojawia się ogień. – Proszę.

Sherlock podejrzliwie patrzy na mały słoiczek z proszkiem, który John wyciąga w jego stronę, ale bierze szczyptę specyfiku i, poinstruowany, rzuca ją w płomienie, które rosną i przyjmują dziwny, butelkowozielony kolor.

\- No dobrze, chodź. – John pierwszy wstępuje w palenisko. Płomienie liżą mu nogi. Sherlock wchodzi za nim, ale zmarszczone czoło zdradza, że nie czuje się specjalnie komfortowo. John obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie. – Uprzedzam, to będzie trochę... nieprzyjemne.

\- Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że większość magicznych środków transportu jest przynajmniej odrobinę nieprzyjemna – marudzi Sherlock, zaciskając pięści na płaszczu Johna.

\- No dobra, ten jest najmniej przyjemny ze wszystkich. Nie martw się, jeśli zrobi ci się niedobrze. Gotowy?

\- Bardziej nie będę – stwierdza Sherlock. – Pewnie mi nie powiesz, dokąd się wybieramy?

John tylko uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i głośno woła:

\- Gabinet dyrektorki Hogwartu!

Zaczynają się kręcić. Najpierw wolno – Sherlock czepia się obiema rękami ubrań Johna – a potem szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu jakaś siła ich ściska, wsysa do komina i pędzi z nimi (a oni wciąż się kręcą i trzymają mocno siebie nawzajem) poprzez sieć Fiuu.

Po drugiej stronie lądują w plątaninie kończyn, kaszlą, parskają. Sherlock jest bardzo blady i może nawet odrobinę zielony.

\- John Watson – mówi ktoś znajomym głosem. – W samą porę.

\- Witaj, Minerwo – odpowiada John, podnosząc się z ziemi, a potem niezdarnie pomagając wstać Sherlockowi. – Cudownie cię widzieć po tylu latach. I dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się nas przyjąć o tak późnej porze.

\- Och, nie ma za co – stwierdza Minerwa McGonagall, ubrana w szlafrok w szkocką kratę, ale z włosami spiętymi w idealny kok. – Wiadomość od ciebie była przemiłą niespodzianką, John, i cieszę się, że mogę pomóc. A pan to zapewne niesławny Sherlock Holmes.

Podczas tych nieuniknionych uprzejmości Sherlock rozglądał się dookoła z nieskrywanym podziwem. Gabinet nie zmienił się specjalnie od czasów Johna, chociaż, oczywiście, nie jest już azylem dość ekscentrycznego Dumbledore’a. John przypuszcza, że musiano go odbudować, by wyglądał tak, jak wcześniej, ale nie jest w stanie wskazać żadnych różnic. Sherlock odrywa wzrok od chrapiących portretów dawnych dyrektorów i spogląda na ich gospodynię.

\- Była pani nauczycielką Johna – stwierdza. – Transmutacja?

\- Zgadza się – odpowiada Minerwa z błyskiem w oku. - A pan jest jego współlokatorem i partnerem. Zgadza się?

\- Zgadza się – wtrąca się łagodnie John, zanim Sherlock ma szansę otworzyć usta. Minerwa uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Jej bystre oczy patrzą z zastanowieniem, ale uśmiech nie znika z ust.

\- Dobrze. John, panie Holmes... zostawię was. Kiedy skończycie, możecie się udać do komnat dla przyjezdnych wykładowców. Będzie mi miło, jeśli zjecie z nami rano śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. John, Hogwart nie zmienił się zbytnio od twoich czasów, choć może jest nieco mniej... dowcipny i złośliwy. Myślisz, że się odnajdziesz?

\- Na pewno sobie poradzę, jeśli rzeczywiście niewiele się zmieniło – odpowiada John. – Dziękuję, Minerwo. To naprawdę... dzięki.

\- Zawsze byłeś jednym z moich ulubionych uczniów. – Minerwa poklepuje go lekko po ramieniu, przechodząc obok. – Myślodsiewnię znajdziesz w pierwszej szafce po prawej. Tylko ostrożnie, może być nieco stresująca. Dobrego wieczoru, panowie.

Kiedy wychodzi, Sherlock otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamyka, najwyraźniej niemal zbity z pantałyku przez tę odrobinę przerażającą kobietę. John uśmiecha się szeroko i ściska jego dłoń, a potem podchodzi do szafki, wyjmuje kamienną misę i kładzie ją na małym stole, stojącym przed dwoma fotelami, które wyglądają na wygodne.

\- Co my tu robimy? – pyta Sherlock cicho, znów rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Cierpliwości – gani go John. Wyciąga z kieszeni małą fiolkę i wylewa jej srebrzystą zawartość do myślodsiewni. Wyjmuje różdżkę i trąca nią kilkukrotnie masę, a potem przywołuje go do siebie. – Chodź, spójrz na to.

Z wirujących, srebrzystych odmętów wyłania się dymna postać. Podchodzi do stolika, który również wynurza się z myślodsiewni i siada przed mikroskopem.

\- To ja. – Sherlock siada ciężko w fotelu obok Johna. – A przynajmniej wygląda jak ja.

\- No... tak. To ty. Tak cię zapamiętałem po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

Sherlock odrywa oczy od misy, żeby wbić je w Johna.

\- Ja... nie rozumiem.

\- To myślodsiewnia – wyjaśnia John, znów trącając powierzchnię masy różdżką. – A _to_ są moje wspomnienia. - Postać przy mikroskopie zmienia się w innego dymnego Sherlocka, który biegnie, powiewając połami płaszcza.

Sherlock zaciska palce na podłokietnikach, aż jego kłykcie robią się białe.

\- _John –_ wzdycha, spoglądając z fascynacją na samego siebie w myślodsiewni.

\- Nie umiem... Brakuje mi słów, żeby ci to wyjaśnić, Sherlock – mówi John cicho, patrząc, jak ten patrzy na siebie. – I nie mam innego pomysłu, jak sprawić, żebyś zaufał temu, co ci mówię, niż ci pokazać. Wiem – a przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że wiem – że myślisz, że to ty jesteś ode mnie zależny, ale... – John wzdycha i przygryza dolną wargę. – Chyba musisz zrozumieć, co ze mną zrobiłeś. Co zrobiłeś dla mnie. Chcę, żebyś to _zobaczył_ , naprawdę zobaczył, bo nie wiem, jak inaczej mogę ci udowodnić, że _w ogóle_ nie masz się czym martwić. Nie, kiedy chodzi o mnie.

\- John, posłuchaj mnie... Rozumiem, że ty nie... Naprawdę nie trzeba...

\- Właśnie trzeba – przerywa John. – Zachowujesz się jak idiota i nie wierzysz mi, kiedy ci to mówię, więc chcę, żebyś sam zobaczył.

\- Ja nie... Jak? Widzę tylko siebie.

\- No, teraz tak, ale za chwilę wejdziesz w moje wspomnienia. Jeśli chcesz.

\- To znaczy, że je... przeżyję?

\- Tak jakby. Musisz się... pochylić, spojrzeć uważnie i wtedy... tak mi się wydaje, tak tłumaczyła Minerwa. Wejdziesz we wspomnienia. Będziesz patrzył, jak wszystko się dzieje. Trochę tak, jakbyś wszedł w film o moim życiu. Będziesz mógł trochę... _poczuć_ to, co ja czuję. To... właśnie o to chodzi.

\- A ty... nie pójdziesz ze mną?

John kręci głową.

\- Nie. Chcę, żebyś patrzył, obserwował, ale nie chcę patrzeć, jak to robisz. To moja ostatnia próba, Sherlock. To jest naprawdę ostatni kawałek mnie, który należy tylko do mnie.

Przez chwilę Sherlock milczy, namyślając się. Tymczasem w myślodsiewni rzuca się na kanapę, kręci po salonie, wrzeszczy na kogoś, kogo nie widać. Potem ten prawdziwy Sherlock wolno kiwa głową i – rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na Johna – się pochyla.

John wie, kiedy to się dzieje, kiedy Sherlock zanurza się w jego wspomnieniach, bo jego ręce zaciskają się na brzegach misy i całe jego ciało sztywnieje. Tak naprawdę John nawet nie miał pewności, czy to zadziała na mugola, ale chyba zadziałało. Czuje zdenerwowanie, tak jakby rozpłatano go wzdłuż i położono pod mikroskopem. Siedzi i czeka. Wie, że czas w myślodsiewni płynie inaczej, ale przygotował dla Sherlocka tyle wspomnień, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby czekał ponad godzinę, aż detektyw się z nich wynurzy.

Pomyślał o tym tej samej nocy, kiedy spotkali Charlie’ego. Leżał w łóżku i wbijał wzrok w sufit – nie mógł spać, bo wsłuchiwał się w nerwowe kroki Sherlocka w pokoju obok. Wysłał kilka sów, próbując zlokalizować myślodsiewnię, aż ktoś zasugerował, by spróbował w Hogwarcie. Minerwa szybko mu odpisała – ucieszyła się, że dostała od niego wiadomość, i bardzo chętnie mu pomogła.

Nie żałował wspomnień, ale wybrał je ostrożnie. Między kolejnymi śledztwami pakował je do małej fiolki, którą podwędził z zestawu Sherlocka. Były tam wspomnienia dotyczące jego dzieciństwa, rodziny, czasu spędzonego w Hogwarcie. Pierwsze lekcje, mecze quidditcha, czas spędzony z Charlie’em. Wspomnienia przyjaciół, nauczycieli, okrutnych słów, którymi obrzucały go inne dzieci. Dzień śmierci jego ojca. Dzień, w którym postanowił porzucić magię. Zapisanie się na medycynę, zaciągnięcie do wojska; zabijanie ludzi, leczenie ludzi. Pierwsza noc w afgańskim Hindukuszu, pierwsza śmierć przyjaciela, którą widział na własne oczy; noc, podczas której stara kobieta nauczyła go używania magii bez różdżki. I potem... potem fala wspomnień i uczuć, które dotyczą Sherlocka, tylko Sherlocka i nikogo poza Sherlockiem. Pierwsze spotkanie w laboratorium w Barts i zdumienie tą dziwną, inną istotą; zostanie przez niego porzuconym i zastrzelenie człowieka przez wzgląd na niego kilka godzin później. Biegi po dachach, pęd w ruchu ulicznym i poczucie bycia żywym w sposób, którego nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej, ani razu. Pierwszy pocałunek, drugi pocałunek, pierwszy raz, który zastał ich nagich i zdyszanych w korytarzu po śledztwie; szczęście, które poczuł, gdy pierwszy raz wypowiedział te słowa; rozpacz, kiedy zobaczył Sherlocka na dachu, gotowego skoczyć i umrzeć, i ten ułamek sekundy, kiedy nie było nic poza myślą „O Boże, o Boże, nie mogę go stracić, nie zniosę tego”.

Mija trochę czasu i John zaczyna walczyć z sennością, kiedy Sherlock wychodzi z myśloodsiewni, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech, Odrzuca głowę w tył, otwierając szeroko usta. John zrywa się, delikatnie popycha go na fotel, chociaż dłonie Sherlocka szukają jego ramion, jego piersi, jego twarzy.

\- John. _John_ – mówi w kółko, a jego oczy są szkliste. John odsuwa mu włosy z twarzy.

\- Ciiii, Sherlock, jestem tutaj, jestem tutaj, przepraszam, przepraszam. – Może to było nieco zbyt wiele, może było zbyt intensywne dla kogoś tak kruchego i wrażliwego jak Sherlock, kiedy pozwala sobie na emocje.

Palce Sherlocka zaciskają się na jego włosach i przyciągają go bliżej. Detektyw zamyka oczy i przyciska czoło przyjaciela do swojego.

\- Mój Boże, _John_ , ty... To... Ja...

\- Ciiii, Sherlock, ciii. Uspokój się. Uspokój. Wszystko w porządku, nigdzie nie idę.

\- Nie – mówi Sherlock i, choć wydaje się to niemożliwe, chwyta go jeszcze mocniej. John gładzi palcami jego twarz. - Nigdzie nie idziesz, naprawdę nie. Kochasz mnie. Nie odejdziesz.

\- Nigdy – obiecuje John. – Chyba że mnie do tego zmusisz.

\- Powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, że odejdziesz.

\- I odszedłbym – zgadza się stanowczo John. – Odszedłbym, gdybym sądził, że mnie wykorzystasz, żeby zniszczyć samego siebie. To by mnie zabiło, ale odszedłbym, żeby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

Oczy Sherlocka otwierają się. Spojrzenie, które mu posyła, jest pełne bolesnej nagany. John muska kciukiem jego policzek.

\- Nie mógłbym... _Nie mógłbym_ , John, nie bez ciebie.

\- Mógłbyś, tak naprawdę – odpowiada z lekkim smutkiem. – Tak myślę. Już to robiłeś. Mógłbyś znowu.

\- John. _John_. Jeśli tak myślisz, to jesteś głupszy niż sądziłem.

John powoli odsuwa się, muskając ustami czoło Sherlocka.

\- Może obaj jesteśmy głupsi niż sądziliśmy – żartuje, ściskając jego dłoń. Detektyw śmieje się, ale John widzi, że już się gubi we własnych myślach.

Przenosi swoje wspomnienia na czubku różdżki z powrotem do fiolki i odkłada myślodsiewnię do szafki. Pomaga Sherlockowi wstać z fotela i dłonią na jego łokciu kieruje go do drzwi. Kątem oka wyłapuje błysk błękitu i spogląda na portret Albusa Dumbledore’a, na którym ten (kiepsko) udaje, że śpi, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze – mówi cicho, kiedy mijają portret po drodze do drzwi.

\- Dobranoc, panie Watson. Dobrze jest pana znów widzieć. Zawsze sądziłem, że może pan jeszcze wrócić.

\- Hmmm – odpowiada John, ale, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, uśmiecha się do byłego dyrektora.

Później, kiedy leżą przytuleni w łóżku z kolumienkami, a ogień iskrzy się w kominku, Sherlock po raz pierwszy szepcze dwa słowa w kark Johna, i grzeją one jego krew lepiej niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Choć wydaje się to niemożliwe, John przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej i zasypiają, oddychając tym samym powietrzem, a kiedy budzi się rano i widzi, jak słabe szkockie słońce pada na twarz Sherlocka, jego pierwszą myślą jest, że wbrew wszelkiej logice Sherlock wydaje się tu pasować – u jego boku, w najbardziej niesamowitym miejscu, o jakim John jest w stanie pomyśleć.


End file.
